The Vegas Inn
by contagiouschemi
Summary: Mitchie Torres ran away to Vegas when she was 17. Now, 21, she finds it hard to pay for rent, even with her two jobs. One night, whilst doing an extra shift, she serves a guy who she never thought she'd serve. AU.
1. Prologue

**The Vegas Inn**

**Prologue**

We were so busy. They would be in shit if I wasn't there. I mean come on; there was only two waiting staff on tonight. And they were supposed to do the dishes too. It's just as well I came in. This was Vegas; did they not expect it to be busy or something? That'll be right. The best diner in Vegas not busy? Yeah and I'm Santa Claus.

As you can tell, I'm not very tolerant. I used to be, but when you've been through what I have, tolerance just goes out the window. Along with trust and belief. But I'll save that story for later.

So anyways, I came in to do an extra shift. I was just doing the dishes and stuff, but it meant I got paid, and I needed the money. Even with my two jobs I still found it hard to feed myself right. Rent was just far too high in Vegas, but who was I to complain? It was my fault I was here. It's not like someone forced me to runaway at the tender age of seventeen. Well, that's rather debatable, but you get my point right? It was me who decided to pick up and leave my old life and run to Vegas.

To be honest, I hated doing the dishes. It may be an all night diner, but when the people come in at four in the morning they don't really care what they eat as long as it's something; so they just get given toast or something. So the kitchen closes at around midnight, which is the worst time of night for the people who wash dishes. That's when all the grease burnt trays and caramelised pans get put in the sink. They also get held responsible for plate shortages, when it's not their fault. This is why I'm glad it's not my normal job.

I heard the chef call my name. I ran to the part of the kitchen where food was cooked.

"Yes, Gus?" I asked.

"Could you please take out this order?" He asked, pointing to a plate. "As you can see it's hot food so it needs to be taken out now, and there's no waiting staff to do so."

"Will do." I respected his wishes because I respected him. He was the first person to be nice to me when I arrived in Vegas. I think he could tell I was scared as soon as I stepped in the diner. He's really helped me throughout the years. He's been more of a father to me than my own ever was.

I raced out of the kitchen. You didn't have to wear the uniform if you were in the kitchen, so I was glad that my attire was close to the uniform. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a Rolling Stones t-shirt and converse, which was a lot like the black polo-shirt and black trousers outfit I normally had to wear.

I quickly located the table on which the food had been ordered on. I placed the food down on front of the guy. He had dark hair - the kind which you would want to run your hands through - was hunched over the table and seemed rather lost, even though I hadn't seen his face.

"I hope you enjoy your meal sir." I said before making to turn away. I would have smiled but as the customer didn't look at me that was rather pointless. Just as I was about to turn around the guy looked up at me with his brown, tortured-soul eyes and said, "Thanks".

I smiled before realising who this guy was: the one and only Shane Gray.

**AN: so this is a sneak peek of my new fic, which I'm going to be writing after AA is finished. What are your thoughts? I don't really have much idea about what's going to happen with it, only the first few chaps. R&R**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

What was he doing here? In Vegas? In a diner? And more importantly, my diner?

I didn't have anything against the guy. I didn't even know him. He just seemed to have lost his way, like I once did. I got lost for different reasons though.

He looked exactly like the guy I used to watch on the TV all the time, back when I live at my old home with _them_. I can't afford a TV, and I would have no time to watch it anyway. My two jobs took up most of my time.

His hair fell gracefully across his face, covering is eyes partly. His eyes were beautiful. But dull/ they were an amazing shade of brown with slight tints of hazel. They held nothing though; they were lifeless, just like their beholder. He had large dark circles under his eyes, and his face, though tanned, was pale. I knew what this meant, added to the slightly bloodshot eyes: no sleep and a lot of alcohol. Was he here on a bender of some sort?

He was wearing his trademark outfit: skinny jeans (which looked painted on), a graphic t-shirt (which clung to tightly to his body, showing his well-toned torso), and the black leather jacket (the one which hardly ever left his body). He was right to be full of himself based on his looks. He was gorgeous.

"Can you stop staring at me like that? It's making me nervous." I didn't notice that I was staring.

His voice was almost as perfect as he looked. It was like his singing; melodic and deep. It wasn't strained, and it wasn't slurred. Yet, it was like his eyes; lifeless and empty.

"Oh I'm sorry. In just not used to celebrities of your calibre coming in here." I hoped that he wouldn't throw one of his famous fits because I was staring at him. I watched as he pressed his lips into a thin line. I could feel a storm coming. I was surprised to find his mouth form a smile – at me.

"Oh good, so I don't have something on my face then?" he chuckled. I blushed slightly. He was flirting with me. I was not expecting that to happen when I came in for work today.

"No, your face is perfect... I mean there's nothing on your face." God, why did I have to stutter like that? It made me look so stupid. It made me look like a crushing fan girl; which I most certainly wasn't. I just admired the guy and thought he was extremely good looking. I'd always wanted to break into the music business; but after leaving home that dream was put on pause. It was on pause when I was there anyway. Shane gray had actually managed to do that. I wasn't going to believe the stories the press painted about him until I actually – if ever – got to know him.

He laughed again at my stuttering. "You seem nice and genuine, and you have the added bonus of being pretty; please sit with me." He pleaded. He wasn't putting on an act; he actually wanted me to sit with him.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have to get back to work, because, as you can see, we're very short-staffed." I said apologetically.

"Oh, come on, I'm sure they can spare you for five minutes." He looked at me with puppy-dog eyes. How could I resist his eyes and his looks at the same time? He seemed like he needed the comfort of some company.

"I guess I could have a five minute break, as I did come in voluntarily. So they do owe me."

"That's the spirit." He says animatedly. I sat down in the booth across from him.

I looked at him again. He, if possible, seemed the slightest bit happier. Was that because of me? Or were my eyes just playing tricks on me?

"So, what brings a guy like Shane Gray to Vegas?"

"Would you believe me if I said I'm on vacation?"

"Not in a million years."

"Didn't think so. It's a very long story." He said, trying to put me off listening to it.

"You're not getting off the hook that easy. You asked me to sit here, so I should be able to ask whatever I want to."

"Valid point. I guess I needed to get away from the complete bitch which my life is at the moment."

"How do you mean? Your life is incredible, or at least it seems it."

"Oh it's not." Just like mine. "I don't have any real friends, apart from Nate and Jase. Everyone hangs out with me because I'm _The Shane Gray_. I haven't spoken to my parents in over a year because they basically hate me for going all Hollywood." I felt the need to interrupt.

"Try four years." I muttered. Not that they cared. I didn't either, for that matter.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, carry on." I was not telling him anything about myself.

"I haven't had a girlfriend since I became famous. We don't perform our own music. Every day I feel like there's an irrepressible hole. I haven't been happy in ages. And I've always heard that when you're down and stuff, that you should go to Vegas."

"That's what I heard as well. It's a complete lie."

"Yeah. I realised that as soon as I set foot in this town. I still feel lonely."

"Why are you still here then?"

"I can't be bothered to book an earlier flight."

"So you're just going to stay here for a few more days, drowning your sorrows."

"How did you know that I've been drinking?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Your eyes are bloodshot."

"How do you know I'm not just tired?"

"Because it's only nine at night, and you can't have been up before twelve."

"You didn't smell my breath then?"

"It doesn't smell, which means you've been drinking vodka, the hypocrites drink."

"Wow, you're good."

"Well, I've been here since I was seventeen. And my mom had an affinity for vodka, or anything with alcohol in it, for that matter."

"Why did you come here when you were seventeen? Shouldn't you have been in school?" I'd said too much to him already. Five minutes with him and I was almost telling him my life story. That was odd. And not good. I only trusted two people, and it had taken them over a year to earn that trust. I wasn't going to let some... pop star swan in here and gain my trust within five minutes. No way in hell.

"Um, I've got to get back to work. It was nice talking to you."

"Bye," he sighed as I walked back to the kitchen. That was a very strange encounter. He didn't even know my name.

As I re-entered the kitchen I was literally bombarded.

"Where did you get to?" My best friend and co-worker, Nicole asked. She was one of the people whom I trusted with all my heart.

"Oh, I was just talking to a customer." I explained.

"It wouldn't happen to be the young guy on table twelve would it?" She asked with a smirk.

"It might have been."

"Get in there girl."

"Shut up. I'm never going to see him again. And you know I have trust issues."

"I think everyone in Vegas does." She said before taking yet another order out.

I would never see him again. Why would I? All I did these days was work. He wouldn't go to the diner again. And he would definitely not go to the other place where I work.

Man, was I wrong.

**AN: Wooooo, I love you guys. Seriously 26 fucking reviews. You guys are the shizzle. I hope this didn't disappoint. This chapter, possibly even the whole story is dedicated to Nicole, who is quickly becoming one of my best friends. It's also dedicated to Laura, because she is awesome. JB were amazing on Monday, going to see them again on the 21****st**** of November, I'm 15 rows back. Guess who's in the row behind me? Also I've got a joint account now. Will post details on my page when we post something. R&R, can we beat last chapter's 26?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

The next night, during my actual shift, I was asked to take an order to the same table. Nicole and the other waitress working, Laura, had, coincidentally disappeared. They were there, but then vanished when Gus began to dish-up the order. Something fishy was definitely going on.

As I approached the table, I saw the same, familiar dark locks from the previous night. I quickly found Nicole and shot her a disapproving look. She just winked. So that was their plan. Typical. I should have known that it was something to do with a guy.

I did what I had done the night previously. I walked over to his table and placed the plate in front of him. He had been looking over some some sheet music so he didn't notice his surroundings. He jumped as I put the plate of food in front of him. He looked up at me and smiled. What a heartbreaking smile it was.

"Fancy meeting you here." He said, his smile falling back into his trademark smirk. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, funny that." He grinned at me. Can you say hot? I had to force myself not to swoon; that would not have been professional. "So, are you stalking me or something?"

"When I got back to my hotel room last night, I realised that I was a complete idiot. I didn't even get your name. How unfair is it that you know my full name and I don't even know your first name?"

"So, you came back here just to get my name?"

"That and I wanted to talk to you more." He said, looking down at his plate, obviously embarrassed for some reason.

I decided that I would be nice and obliged to sitting with him again. He looked back up at me.

"Mitchie." I stated.

"Mitchie what?" He said, confused.

"My name is Mitchie."

"That's a pretty name, what does it stand for?"

"Michelle, but if you ever call me that, we will have some serious issues." Why did my parents have to give me that stupid name? On the plus side, they never called me by my nickname; so people could that without unpleasant memories flooding back.

"May I ask why?" Why do people have to ask so many questions?

"It's not recommended, unless you want to lose your means of reproduction."

"Okay, I won't do that then. Can I ask you a question, on the grounds that you have to tell me, no matter what it is, but you don't have to tell me anything else about yourself after that?" He said. This was something which made me have an internal battle. Did I really want to tell him something about myself, which will most likely be about my past? The fact that he even cared enough to ask my permission to ask a question was quite something. It was one question, how bad could it be? My less precautious side won.

"What's your question?" He widened his eyes. He was obviously shocked that I would agree to it since he witnessed how guarded I could be.

"Why did you run away when you were seventeen?" Somehow, I knew he would ask something along those lines. I sighed before shuffling in my seat. I had to be as comfortable as I could possibly be whilst talking which made me so uncomfortable that it made me want to runaway again. And this was only talking about it.

"My parents were complete asses and the kids at school were no better. It was playing havoc on my emotions and after a while, I couldn't take it anymore; so I just picked up and left." I could not believe I was telling someone who was, essentially, a stranger about my painful past. I never told anyone that, apart from Nicole and Gus of course.

He looked at me differently than normal. It was like a mixture of understanding and confusion. Understanding because he knew more about my past. Confusion because I didn't go into great detail, so he must have wanted to know even more. I prayed that he wouldn't push it and try to get more out of me, because I would inevitably blow up and lose any trust I unintentionally put in him. And I'd had enough let downs in my life.

"I hate people." He stated softly, after a pause. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Not individuals, because a few people are alright and likeable; like you. People as a whole, however, are bastards. They're so self-righteous and selfish. No one seems to care about anyone but themselves. They don't care who they tear down on their way to the top. Everyone is so set on stardom; they don't realise until they get there that it isn't all it's cracked up to be. It's lonely and desolate and unless you're an incredibly strong person, it gets to you. Everyone in Hollywood has their own form of self-annihilation; some not so obvious, but it's still there. It's all a way of dealing with the constant pressure."

I was astounded that someone like him could say something so deep. He was definitely exceeding expectations.

"What do you do?" I asked quietly, afraid of whether he would blow up at me.

"I'm a drinker. I'm not an alcoholic," unlike my bitch of a mother. "I just drink when I'm having a bad day; when writing music doesn't help. It either numbs the pain or stops me feeling so... destitute." He amazed me. How could he be so open with me when he'd only met me less than twenty-four hours before?

"What's so bad about that? Everyone partakes in a bit of drinking these days."

"When I do drink I drink it in excess. And I'm not a very nice drunk." Now that explained it. He looked down, ashamed. "I know you've heard about my fits on video sets, who hasn't?"

"Yes, I've heard, but I never judged because I didn't know you."

"Thank you; you're the first person who hasn't. My fits are from the drinking. I try not to drink because I know it affects the people around me. When I have bad days though, I become almost reliant on it. I hate it. I want to be stronger than that."

"Oh, but you are." I said. "Or, at least you're almost there." He looked at me as if I were an idiot. "The fact that you're able to admit to it already shows that you're better than you think."

"Wow, I like talking to you; you make me feel much better about myself."

"The human mind intrigues me. I find it so interesting how people think. Me for instance: I have trust issues because of my past. I also find it hard to put my faith in someone because I tend to find people always throw it away. Anyway, I better get back to work; I think I just saw a mini bus pull up. It was nice talking to you again, Shane."

"You too, Mitchie." I got out of the booth. As I walked past him, he whispered my name and smiled. What the hell did that mean?

He was a lot more than I expected. I didn't think he would be so deep. I was amazed at how he was able to tap into his own feelings like that. That he knew there was more to him that just being depressed or whatever. He knew that there was a reason for it. He knew what the reason was. The fact that he knew this meant that he actually thought about it. In some ways he was the male version of me. But only in some ways.

**AN: Yes, another chapter. And I'm already working on chapter 3. AA readers, feel free to kill me. This is really shaping up for me now. So what are your thoughts on Shane's little problem? I was debating between that and self harm, but I use that far too much in my fics. Nicole... hope you're looking forward to next chapter haha. R&R My loves because thanks to the 24 I got, I know I haven't disappointed with last chapter, so I need to know if I have for this one.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nicole followed me back to the kitchen after my second run in with Shane. She dragged me into the supply closet. If anyone had seen that, they would probably think we were lovers or something. We're not. I am very straight.

"So what's going on with you and the pop star?"

"Nothing," I said, because there really was nothing going on.

"Oh, don't give me that. I can tell that you like him." Did I? He was quite the looker, and so much more than he looked. The fact that he trusted me with such secrets about himself had me reeling. How could he be sure I wouldn't go to the first paparazzo I could find? I wouldn't, but how did he know that? After five seconds of knowing me, he told me exactly why he was here. Who would do that? Also, the fact that he drank brought back awful memories. He was a bad drunk too; this reminded me of stuff I thought I had buried long ago.

"He's alright, I guess."

"Alright? I know you better than you think. You obviously like him, but I can tell that there's something putting you off. And it's not just the wall you always put up. So talk to me. What's the issue?"

I sighed. "He's a drinker, Nic. Not an alcoholic. But like my father. From what he's told me, he's a violent drunk. I can't deal with another person in my life like that. The first time was bad enough. Not to mention the fact that he sounds depressed. I'm like that enough. If I get into a relationship with someone like me, it could get worse."

"But it could get better, because most people in relationships are happy."

"I don't want to put my trust in someone who could so easily break it by simply drinking. And on top of all that, my life is a complete mess at the moment. A relationship would just over-complicate things. And I would feel obligated to tell him about my other job. I don't like telling anyone about that."

"Mitch, you're far too careful. You should just take a chance for once in your life. You never know, it could be the best decision you make."

"I need to think about it."

"How about we make a deal?" Oh god, the last time she said that weird things happened. I nodded anyway. "If he comes in again tomorrow, you have to let him in a bit more. And not just a little bit, tell him about your mom."

"Okay, but she isn't my mom. She's my mother. Mom is far too affectionate for someone like her."

"So you'll do it?" She said. There was a certain excitement in her voice.

"Yes, but he isn't going to come in again. He doesn't have an excuse. He only cane in today to get my name."

"Exactly, he came in just so he could get your name. He's pretty hooked up on you. Trust me, he'll be in here tomorrow, and he'll be sitting in the same booth."

"Seriously, Nic, you're delusional."

"And you're in denial." We left it at that and exited the closet.

Nicole left me with a lot to think about. So, I liked Shane. That much was pretty obvious. But to me it was like a crush. Sure, he was good looking, and was nice to me. But both times I had spoken to him he was pretty sober. Did I really want someone as volatile as him in my life again? I hadn't let myself go near someone like that in four years.

Maybe I did have to take a chance though. He said he only drank occasionally. This meant that I could distance myself from him when he was having a bad day. Or I could get to him before he was able to touch the liquid.

God, listen to me. I was beginning to sound like I thought I actually had a chance with him. I didn't. Why would he go for a wreck like me? I would just ruin his career. And a relationship between us would never work, because my life was here and his was in LA. I needed someone who would always be there for me; he wouldn't. He would always be touring, and such. Also, I don't think he would be very acceptable of my other job.

Why would he go for me at all? I was just a dowdy waitress. I hadn't had a haircut in ages. My figure wasn't anything special. I wasn't anything special. So, why would he like me?

Another night, another order at that booth which I had to take out. Gus had wanted Nicole to do it but she told him that I would do it. I wasn't going to complain; it might get me more tips. That was until I saw what table it was. This meant that I would have to tell him something I didn't particularly want to tell him. Crap.

It was him again. I noticed his hair as soon as I stepped out of the kitchen. Christ, this was not going to be fun. I hated telling people about my past. I really didn't want to tell someone I'd known all of forty-eight hours.

"Okay, I'm seriously going to report you for stalking me." I said placing his plate down.

"Oh, but I think that you're stalking me. Why is it always you who brings my order? Are there no other waitresses here? Oh, I know there is. There's the one who took my order. She had medium length brown hair. I think her name began with an 'N'."

"That would be Nicole. She's my best friend, and she would have taken your order but she bribed me." Once again I took a seat in front of him. I had a story to tell him today, and it was a long one.

"Gee, that makes me feel really special."

"You get enough boosts to your ego, pretty boy."

"Oh, so you think I'm pretty?" Shit, why did I have to say that?

"Um... well... uh," I stuttered. Oh, way to cover it up well. "Well, you're alright, I guess." I said, trying to get back into character.

"You and I both know that you aren't being entirely truthful." God, why did I have to be so obvious?

"Fine, you have a little something, something."

"Go on." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, you're just enjoying my discomfort, aren't you? I guess I can day that I now know why millions of girls swoon over you."

"Come on Mitchie, you know you want to boost my ego a little bit more." God, he was getting annoying.

"Christ, okay, yes, I find you gorgeous. Is that enough, or do you want me to into detail about your perfect hair and your amazing body." I clamped a hand over my mouth. See, this is what happens when I get annoyed: I say things accidentally. He grinned at me.

"I knew it. No one can resist me." He said victoriously. I noticed that he wasn't wearing his leather jacket, so his torso was only covered by a thin, white t-shirt. He should take off that jacket more often. His arms were mesmerising. I could see ever line in his biceps but they weren't incredibly huge or anything. Just the right size really. And his forearms, were just plain sexy.

"Mitchie?" I hadn't realised that I had been daydreaming. I looked up at him and blushed. "Wow, I'm better that I thought. But since you've taken the effort to compliment me..." He moved his plate and leant across the table. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever been lucky enough to meet, Mitchie." He whispered to me. I blushed and looked down.

"No, I'm not." I said in a small voice.

"I don't lie, Mitchie, unless it's about my drinking habits." Wow, how perfect that was. He got right on the subject I had to talk to him about.

"That reminds me; Nicole told me to be more open yesterday. So I thought that I'd start with you. I'm going to tell you about something I mentioned on the night we met" he looked enthralled already. "So, my mother's an alcoholic. She started drinking when I was about ten. She didn't get really bad until I was fifteen. That's when the abuse started. Not physical; verbal. She used to call me ugly, a whore, a cow, a bitch, and everyday she said I was a mistake and wished that I was dead. My own mother wanted me dead. And the fact that she wanted me dead, made me feel like I wanted to die sometimes; just so I could please her, because nothing else seemed to. And even though she was one of the biggest factors to me running away, I still can't find it in myself to hate her." I felt a tear make its way down my cheek. I reached to wipe it away, I always cried when I remembered those moments. A tanned hand beat me to it. I shivered as he wiped the tear away. I felt a spark run through his hand to my cheek. I looked at him and noticed that he had moved around the booth to sit right beside me. I jumped in surprise. He smiled at me.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me that. I'm glad you're letting me in. But I'm not going to push you into telling me anything, because I know that you've been betrayed ad you don't like letting people get close." How did he know that? He seemed to read my mind. "I can just tell by the way you speak, and act around me." I pulled myself together. I hated letting the stupid memories get to me, because they got to me enough at the time. I couldn't let things get to me four years after they happened.

"I need to get back to work." I moved to get up, but Shane grabbed my hand and pulled me back down.

"I didn't get what I came for." He said.

"Which was?"

"Your number." I got my pad out from my pocket and noted down my number. It seemed a bit stupid because I knew he wouldn't do anything with it. He would probably lose it at some point. I gave it to him, and then he moved his fingers to my chin and pulled me in towards him. He kissed my cheek. I felt that shock again. What was he doing? Oh well, I wasn't going to stop him. No one did that to me under normal circumstances, so why would I stop him? His lips were as soft as they looked. They only touched for a short amount of time, but they still felt as if they were there after they had left my cheek. I walked away slowly, I was rather bemused. Why would he kiss me, even if it was only on the cheek?

I got back to my apartment flicked the lights on and shoved my keys on the table I was looking forward to my day off from both my jobs the next day. I collapsed onto my cheap couch. I picked up my phone from the table. _One new message: Unknown_ it read. I opened it, intrigued. Who had my number without me having theirs?

_Call me as soon as you get home – Shane_

Oh, of course, Shane. Wait, Shane? I didn't think he would actually do anything with my number. And why did he want me to call him? I programmed in his number and hit the call button. He answered quickly, as if he had been waiting for me to call.

"Hey Mitchie."

"Hi Shane, what did you want?" I asked tiredly. Could you blame me? Nine hour shifts were killers.

"When do you have a day off?"

"Tomorrow, why?" I said warily. What did he want?

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

**AN: Dun, dun, dun! So what did you think of this chapter? Please review, because last chapter I only got 17 compared to the previous 22. Where'd y'all go? So, Nicole has her first proper part, woo. She'll love me now. And the bit about the arms was for Laura. What do you think of Mitchie's past so far? R&R**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" I guess I was wrong then. Maybe he did like me. God knows why. I could hear his shallow breathing through the receiver, waiting for me to give him an answer. Was it possible for someone's breathing to sound sexy? If it wasn't, Shane proved that wrong.

"It depends." I settled on.

"What does it depend on?"

"What time we get back, because I'm working for ten hours the next day." I hated having two obs. It really sucked.

"I promise you we'd be back by eleven at the latest."

"Where would we go?"

"Can I not keep that a secret? I want to surprise you."

"Okay, but considering I've lived here for four years, I could have suggested somewhere."

"Oh no, I have somewhere already picked out."

"As long as it isn't the diner."

"Oh no, it isn't the diner, don't worry. It's much better than the diner though the diner is pretty awesome."

"Is that why you come in every day, or is there another reason?" I was fishing now. But I'd take all the compliments I could get.

"Hmm, maybe I go in there for my daily conversations with a certain waitress, who goes by the name of Mitchie."

"Wow, I don't think I've met her. What's she like?" Yes, definitely fishing and he knew that. Hopefully he would play along though.

"Oh, she's pretty darn amazing." I felt my heart jump. No one had ever said that about me. "She's got the prettiest eyes, the most wonderful smile and has legs to die for." I blushed even though he wasn't in the room. When did he see my legs?

"When did you see my legs?"

"Last night, you were wearing a nice, short skirt and it showed just the right amount of thigh. And even though this girl has an awful past, which she's gradually telling me about, she's still awesome." I sighed beatifically.

"Sounds like you like this girl." Okay, where the hell did that come from? I never usually had the confidence to say something like that.

"Oh, I do, I'm just not sure whether the feelings are returned." He liked me back! He actually liked me. Now, what was I going to say back? I mean, he must know that I like him a little bit since I agreed to a date with him. I paused, trying to figure out what to say. I heard his sexy breathing again. My breathing hitched just so I could hear him properly.

"The feelings are returned." I stated.

"They are?" He asked, as if he was shocked that someone would like him. So much for Shane Gray having an ego.

"Yeah," I muttered abashedly. I wasn't one for admitting my feelings. The last time I did that, I ended u crying in a toilet for four hours.

"I did not see that coming." He said eventually, after a long pause.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't think I was your type. And I thought that I just annoyed you."

"Not at all. I like the fact that you're actually trying to get to know me, no matter what I do to try and put you off. I like that you care that much. And you are my type."

"What makes me your type? I thought that the fact that I drink would put you off me completely." Oh, so it was his turn to fish now.

"It's made me cautious, but you haven't done anything in front of me, so I have no reason to be put off. What makes you my type? Well, first off, I love a guy with good hair. He has to have a nice smile, and a laugh which changes tone; I hate monotonous laughs. Pretty eyes are a must. He has to have a good fashion sense, whether he's aware of it or not."

"So far, so good." He said.

"And finally, I always have a weak spot for musicians. So basically, I just described you."

"Yes, you did. Although, with the fashion sense thing, I just throw on whatever I can find." I highly doubted that. He probably had someone co-ordinate his wardrobe. Okay, I'm joking. "I don't really have a type." Did he really mean that as it sounded? Did that mean he was easy or something? "Hang on; what I mean to say is that there isn't a certain type of woman I go for. All my past girlfriends are all different. They don't really have a common feature. I guess I'm still experimenting." So was I just an experiment? "But I don't mean that you're an experiment, because you're not."

"Way to dig yourself out of a hole. I would love to continue flirting with you, but I'm exhausted. So I will see you tomorrow. Oh, where are we meeting up, and at what time?"

"What's your address?"

"I live in the apartments above the diner. Just ask someone to show you the way up. I'm in number three."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at six then."

"Alright, bye Shane."

"Night Mitchie."

Did I just spend a whole phone call flirting with Shane Gray? And I told him I liked him. Why did I do that? I still wasn't sure about him, even after the conversation I'd had with Nicole. I just didn't know if I could put my trust in his. I was still a bit careful about everything after all the stuff that had happened in my teenage year. All I could think was 'he's just like dad'.

I still called him dad, unlike mother. Maybe it was because I was closer to him before it all blew up. What was it with everyone in my life drinking? Oh well, it's definitely put me off for life.

I crawled out of bed, before looking at my clock. It was two in the afternoon. Christ, that's what I get for working six-nine hour shifts for four days in a row. I had four hours to get ready for tonight. I didn't even know what I was supposed to wear. Should I wear something smart? Or would that look like I was trying too hard? But then, what if we went to somewhere posh? I would look like a freak. I guess if I wore something casual but dressed it up that could work. So, I'd say my white skinny jeans and a top of some sort. And I was going to wear my converse, because I didn't feel like wearing heels.

I raided my closet for a while before deciding that I didn't have a top to wear. All I had was band t-shirts. Then I saw a sparkle at the bottom of the closet. I picked up the garment and recognised it immediately. It was one of my more modest pieces from the earlier period of my second career. It was perfect. It was a black, sparkly vest-type thing. It was low cut, but not too low cut. It definitely glammed up my very casual outfit.

By five-thirty I was ready. My hair was curled elegantly, and my make-up was natural, as I had thirty minutes I had to think of something to do. I went to my bedroom and dug my guitar out from its hiding place, under my bed.

I sat on my couch with the guitar on my lap. I began to play one of my old songs before transitioning into a new melody. I made up some lyrics on the spot. Most of them were stupid. Apart from the line 'Scared to fall, but I'm not afraid to leap'. I wrote down the lyrics on the first piece of paper I could find. I also wrote down the chord progression.

My door bell rang, so I placed my guitar against the couch. I walked to the door and opened it. Shane stood there in an outfit almost identical to mine. He had the white skinny jeans, and the converse. The only different was that instead of a sparkly vest, he had a black dress shirt on.

I laughed as soon as I noticed. He frowned and then realised what I was laughing at. He chortled along with me.

"God, we look like a married couple who've been together so long that they're turning into each other." He said through his giggling.

"Yeah, give me a minute; I need to get my purse. You can come in if you want, but I warn you that you might catch a disease." I walked to my bedroom.

I returned to see him examining my guitar and the piece of paper with my small composition on it. I paused before taking a quick breath. He heard me and turned his head towards me with a smile.

"I didn't know you were a musician."

"I'm not, it's just a hobby."

"Whatever you say. I just thought that I'd tell you that this progression is genius."

"Hardly."

"What did I say about my lying habits?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Anyways, we should go. I have reservations at six-fifteen and it's already five past."

"Shit, we're going to be late."

"Nah, we'll be fine. And anyway, I'm Shane Gray."

"That won't work in Vegas Mr Gray."

"Let's go then, shall we?" He stuck his arm out for me to take.

"We shall." I placed my arm on his and headed out of my apartment. "Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

**AN: I'm not keen on this chapter. But I was stuck for ideas for this. Next chapter is... the date! Woo. Anyways, my family is here from Vietnam, so I must go hang out with them. Thanks for the 21 reviews. I don't expect so many for this chapter, because quite frankly, it was shit. R&R**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He walked me out through the diner. I waved at Laura as I passed her. She winked at me and mouthed 'get in there'. I blushed and mouthed 'shut up' back. She smirked at me as we left the building. Shane led me to an expensive looking sports car.

"Is this yours?" I asked quietly. I could only dream of owning a car like that.

"No, it's my hire car. I flew over, so I couldn't take the Lambo." Christ, now I was jealous. Was he showing off for my benefit?

"You know, there no need for you to show off. I don't care about superficial things. You could show up on a bike and I wouldn't give a damn."

"I'll keep that in mind." He chuckled. He opened the door for me. I slid in, thanking him before he closed the door. Even though he could have only had the car for a matter of days, it smelt distinctly of him. I could smell the cologne he wore, mixed in with his own smell, which consisted of sweat and oranges. An odd mixture, but it just screamed Shane. And, to be honest, I kind of loved the smell. That didn't mean I loved Shane though. He got into the car and turned the ignition.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as he pulled out of the car park.

"You're just going to have to wait. Man, you're impatient."

After five minutes of playful banter he stopped the car. I looked out the window and noticed that we had pulled up right outside one of the most expensive places in Vegas. Shane opened my door and I started making excuses.

"Shane, we can't go in there. It's far too expensive, and I'm not dressed properly." He chuckled and grabbed my hand. I felt a shock run through my hand, right down my spine; a nice shock.

"Don't worry." He pulled me down a street close to the restraint. I was getting slightly scared now. Where was he dragging me? "I'm taking you to this city's best kept secret." We came to a dimly lit building. Shane opened the door for me.

I stepped into the most romantic place I'd ever seen. And I mean that. Everything was by candlelight. The tables, walls and most of the furnishings which came into view were red. the floor was littered with rose petals. I obviously wasn't the only person to think this place was romantic, as the couples already in there were very close to each other. Shane grabbed my hand and led me over to the maître'd. Wondered why I'd never heard of this place before. The maître'd was a thin, petite, woman who looked about thirty.

"Reservations under Gray." Shane stated. The woman quickly looked up and smiled.

"Shane, how nice to see you again. We don't normally see you on this particular night of the week."

"Well, you know why that is Marcie. Thankfully I finally found someone who agreed to go on a date with me whilst I was here, so I could come see what the deal was." I blushed as I knew he was talking about me.

"Oh good, I was beginning to worry about you."

"No need Marcie," He said with a smile. "Although I'm glad that someone cares. You guys out-do yourselves with this. You should do it more than once a week."

"Well, we're thinking of also doing it on a Saturday. You know, date nights."

"You should definitely do that."

"Anyways, you're at your favourite table."

"I know, I did book it."

"Hey, I'll have no more of that lip Mr Gray. You may be my favourite customer, but that doesn't mean your treatment is any different." She led us to a table, lit only by candle light. Shane had quite an odd relationship with this woman. I had to admit, I was curious. Shane pulled out a chair for me to sit on. He was being such a gentleman. I muttered a quick 'thanks' before he sat down himself.

"Right, here are your menus. You're lucky, Angela is working tonight." Who was this Angela? And why was I feeling jealous for this woman I had never met?

"Wow, I haven't seen her since she had her child." The jealousy disappeared as quickly as it came. I felt like a right gooseberry.

"Well, you'll see her soon enough. Enjoy your night." She scurried off back to her podium.

"Sorry about that. I should probably explain myself." He said as I opened my menu.

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"I feel like I owe it to you. So, I've been coming to this restaurant for years now. The guys and I have come here every time we're in this town whilst touring, have done since the very beginning. That's how I know everyone. It's one of my favourite places. So that's why I thought that I'd take you here. But this is only the beginning of our evening."

"Wow, when you go on a date with someone, you really go all out." I smiled up at him.

"Well, I don't get the chance that often. Which is why I only take out girls worth the effort." I blushed and returned to looking at the menu.

I was worth the effort. No one had ever said that to me. And I don't just mean guys, I mean everyone.

I looked at him after I had made my selection. There was a small smile playing on his lips, and his eyes sparkled in the candle light. He looked much happier than when I had first met him. Why was that? It could have just been the break from his destructive life. Anyone would be happy if they got a certain amount of time away from that. It couldn't have possibly been me. Yes, he had become happier after meeting me. But he had been spending time with me and I've always been told that I'm a downer. So it couldn't have been me.

After our food was ordered we began to launch into proper conversation.

"Thank you for saying yes, Mitchie."

"It's my pleasure. How could I have said no though? You would have been in the diner asking me until I said yes probably."

"You're right on that hunch. But how could I let the girl with the prettiest eyes go?" I looked down; trying to hide the mild blush which I knew covered my cheeks.

"They're just blue."

"But they're so much more than that. They're stormy grey near the pupils and as they get closer to the whites, they get bluer, until you get to the edge where they're a deep blue. And they're so different for someone with your hair colour." That was true. I was a brunette with blue eyes; not a very common thing. "But it's not just your eyes. As a whole, Mitchie, you're beautiful."

"No, I'm not. I'm just your average girl-next-door. Nothing much special about me."

"I hate that you've been made to believe that. It means people have said that to you." I nodded. "the kids at school and your parents?" I nodded again. I was amazed that he was able to work out some of my past without me even saying much. "You do realise that they were just jealous of you? Who wouldn't be? You're gorgeous. Never doubt that." I moved myself around the table and kissed him on the cheek softly. He smiled at me and sighed contentedly.

"You aren't so bad yourself." I told him.

He was doing everything he could to make me think he was perfect. I forgot about the alcohol, and just thought about how amazing he was making me feel. He made me feel more confident in myself than I had felt for years (out with my second job, of course).

We drove up a small hill away from the city. Shane parked the car in a small space which looked out over the city. It was incredible.

"This is another favourite place of mine. I like to just come out here and look at the lights. They're always different every time I come here. Either there's something new, or something missing. This place never stays the same. But I love to look at the lights because it makes me think of all the people down there. It makes me think of why they're here. I want to know about every single one of them."

"I feel like that with the customers in the diner. I'm glad that I'm lucky enough to get to know one of them." I said whilst blushing for the millionth time that night. He just had that effect on me.

"Thank you, I'm glad that you agreed to sit down." My blush deepened before I continued to survey the bright Las Vegas lights. I heard Shane take a quick breath.

"Mitchie?" he whispered. I turned to look at him. He was gazing at me intently. He was closer than he was previously. I could feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Yes Shane?" I moved slightly closer to him. We were both leaning in quite closely.

"M-m-may I kiss you?"

**AN: DUN DUN DUN. Yes, I left you yet another cliffie. The last chapter was suckish, I know, hopefully this makes up for it. Haha, now you want to read more, don't you? I have 101 reviews, I love you guys, I never thought I'd get that many for so few chapters. This is dedicated to Laura because she got me to the 100 mark. Hope you've had fun with dog boy, Laura haha. R&R**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I-I-I," I stuttered. It was definitely a night for it. I really didn't know what to say. I wanted to say yes – oh how I wanted to say yes – but I knew that I was just getting caught up in the moment. Yes, he was being the perfect gentleman (opening doors, pulling out chairs, asking before kissing me) and I was attracted to him (seriously, who wasn't? He was gorgeous), but I was listening more to my rational side. The side which said that he was being too forward (a kiss on the first date?), that I barely knew the guy (yes, he had bared his soul to me but I had only known him for four days) and that kissing him would only lead to me getting hurt. And I didn't want to get hurt, I was settled here. Getting hurt was not an option. I had been hurt enough for on life time.

"Sorry Shane, but I think that that would be a very bad idea." He looked hurt. Shit, maybe I chose the wrong option.

"Would kissing me really be that bad?" He asked self-consciously. I had hit a nerve. Had someone said that about him in the past? He seemed so vulnerable. Why did he have to take it the wrong way?

"No, I just don't think it's such a good idea on a first date." He pulled away dejectedly.

"So I'm not utterly repulsive then?"

"No, far from it, but I mean we've known each other for four days, and I'm not the type of person who rushes into things, like relationships."

"Okay." He looked at the _Rolex_ on his wrist. For a guy who wasn't a big fan of his fame, he sure did love his labels. "Well we need to go because we have somewhere to be at seven-thirty, and it's now seven-fifteen. Shit. I'm going to have to gun it."

"We better get going then." We quickly got in the car.

Shane pulled the car up. We were by a concert hall. Who was playing tonight? I remembered Nicole and Laura saying that someone was playing, but I couldn't remember who they said. Although, I knew it was a band I really liked.

"So, I've taken you to my favourite restaurant and my favourite place. Now, we are going to see my favourite band. But if you don't like them, we can just do something else."

"Who is it?" why couldn't I remember?

"_All Time Low_." Seriously, how did I not remember that? They were my favourite band. Hang on, me and Shane shared the same favourite band? Weird.

"They're my favourite too." I said quietly, still mystified about the commonality.

"That's good, because if you didn't like them, I don't know what I would have done. We would have obviously not gone, but I think I would have died a little inside."

"Who's supporting them?"

"Just a little band called _Automatic Loveletter_." He said smugly, as if he arranged it all. This was impossible considering tickets went on sale months ago.

"No, _Automatic Loveletter_?! Seriously?" I loved _Automatic Loveletter_, but this wasn't the only reason I was excited about them supporting.

"Yes, why are you so excited about that?"

"If they're there, their front woman will be there, which means ATL will play my favourite song in the best version." Shane looked at me as if he had had one of those light bulb moments.

"Oh, you mean '_Remembering Sunday_'?"

"Yes, I feel quite connected to Juliet's part of the song."

"Well, come on. We don't want the doors to close and miss it." We got out of the car and raced to the venue. While we were going in I realised that I didn't even know where we were sitting.

"Shane, where are we sitting?"

"Front row." Oh my God. I could not believe this. Agreeing to go on one simple date had led to this. I owed Shane for this. It wasn't a normal date; it was a dream date.

It was an incredible concert. And It was about to get better. I heard the intro to my favourite song. I smiled at Shane, a silent thank you. But that wasn't enough. I leaned up and pressed my lips to the corner of his mouth. It wasn't exactly what he had wanted earlier, but it was close enough. As Juliet sang her part I began to cry.

_I'm not coming back_

_I've done something so terrible_

_I'm terrified to speak_

_But you'd expect that from me_

_I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt_

_Now the rain is just_

_Washing you out of my hair_

_And out of my mind_

It was that part that really got me. It was how I felt when I left home. Of course I didn't want to leave them. No matter what, they were my parents. I had to though for myself. It rained the day I left. How very relevant. I remembered it vividly as I literally ran away. It wasn't till I was about half an hour away that I phoned for a taxi to the airport. I just had to get away. The taxi driver wasn't exactly expecting a girl with make-up smeared eyes to be in his taxi. But I didn't answer his questions and he gave up after a while.

Shane noticed my glistening cheeks and grabbed my hand. He rubbed soothing circle onto the back of my hand with is thumb.

The song ended, and a few songs later so did the concert. It was about quarter to eleven by the time we got back to my apartment.

"Just as promised: before eleven."

"Do you want to come in?" I said awkwardly. I never usually did stuff like this, though saying that, I never usually went on dates.

He smiled at me. "I would love to." I opened my door, walked in, held the door open for him and flung my keys on the table by the door. I walked to the kitchen.

"You want a coffee or something?"

"Coffee would be great, thanks. Black, no sugar." He took his coffee like I did. Seriously, what was with all these similarities between us?

"I didn't say earlier: you've got a great place here." I hate my apartment, it was too small.

"Meh, it's a place to live. It was the best place I could find that was cheap enough."

"Well, surely you have enough money now to afford a better place."

"No, I have to pay for rent and bills and feeding myself and clothing myself. If I have anything left I put it into my ISA because I'm saving for a car."

"Wow, I really shouldn't complain about my cushy life."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I like my life, but sometimes I just wish it was much easier. Now if you excuse me, I have to pee. And I don't see the point in being more ladylike and using something less descriptive, because I'm not like that, and I don't want to lie to you." I left the room.

I didn't intentionally leave him alone in my apartment. I wasn't testing him or anything. This was why I was kind of shocked to find him having a nose around my apartment. He was currently in my bedroom. I prayed that he didn't notice any of the clothes on the floor from my second job. Crap, he was looking at the shoes by my closet.

"Mitchie, why do you have so many pairs of stripper heels?"

Shit.

**AN: I apologise for the shortness and shitty-ness of this chapter. I just wasn't really feeling it, because I've been in a funny mood recentlyN. Which you would know if you've read my most recent drabble. Now don't jump to conclusions about Mitchie's second job, because you'll be wrong. Please review, but I don't blame you if you don't. The next one will be better. Shameless plugging time: my joint account isn't getting much feedback. Laura, Nicole and I would love you to review and tell us we don't suck, and we also have a challenge. So check out ****Team Laurcolesty ****please. R&R**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

What could I do? I was not going to explain the whole thing to him. Firstly, because of the appalled look he wore just because of my shoes. And secondly, if I was to tell him, I would have to tell him the whole, long story, and I wasn't sure if I could trust him with something as big as that. So what should I do/say? I didn't want to lie to him. He had been entirely truthful with me, so I didn't want to be anything but that with him. But I couldn't tell him. I had to do something to take his mind off it do that I could think of a good excuse. What would startle him so much that he wouldn't be able to think of much afterwards? And then it clicked.

Perfect. Although, it went against everything I had been preaching about earlier. But desperate times called for desperate measures. And it was definitely one of those times.

I breathed in shakily. I didn't particularly want to do this because of him but because of me. I had to though. It was either tell him about my second job, or this. And I think I much preferred the latter option at this moment in time. It was less scary.

I gathered up my courage and walked over to him. I grabbed the collar of his shirt. I pulled him in towards me and stopped just before our faces met.

"What are you doing?" Shane said in shock. Way to ruin the moment Shane. That is, if it really was a moment, considering I was doing this just to avoid something I really didn't want to do.

"Something I should have let you do hours ago." I said huskily. Oh, I knew all the tricks, and I knew how to make a guy forget something.

I pulled him in closer and pressed my lips to his. He tensed up but slowly relaxed and began to kiss me back. My lips were tingling, as if I'd slathered them in lip plumper. I flung my arms around his neck and lost my fingers in his soft locks of hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and automatically began to fiddle with the hem of my vest. I nibbled at his lower lip and pressed myself in closer to him. He groaned into my mouth. My stomach swelled with excitement. Even though this was something I hadn't wanted to do, by fuck was I enjoying it. I felt him softly begin to push me towards my bed. Oh, he had so forgotten the shoes. I pulled away before he got me to my bed. I didn't want him getting any ideas. And he'd gotten just enough of what he had wanted for me to get what I wanted. Although, now I think I wanted more of him. He began to place sensual open mouth kisses on my neck. If he started to suck, or bite, I would kill him, I was not allowed to look taken.

I pushed him off me. If I left him wanting more it would also keep his mind off my shoes, and why I had them.

"That's enough." He looked at me pleadingly. "No, those eyes aren't going to going to work on me."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Shit, I hadn't thought of that. On the spot white lie time.

"I just couldn't keep my hands off you, despite what my head was saying."

"What's your head saying now?"

"Get Shane out so you can sleep because tomorrow will kill if you don't go to bed soon."

"Alright, alright, I'm going." He walked to the door, opened it, before turning back around. "I'll see you tomorrow Mitchie."

"Yeah, whatever. Bye Shane." Then he left.

He was going to the diner again. Oh, just my luck. He would remember about my shoes by then. So I had to think of a suitable cover-up by then.

I fell onto my pillow and began to think about the kiss. The last time I had kissed anyone like that had been in high school. Christ, I did not want to take a trip down that memory lane. What a night it had been. It was safe to say I was exhausted. I closed my eyes and fell into a nightmare-plagued slumber.

_My back slammed against my locker. I felt Jack's lips press against mine. He tasted like cigarettes, but I didn't care; at least he kissed me. No one else did, and he actually made me feel wanted, for the first time in years. I didn't care if he didn't exactly treat me perfectly. It's not like he was abusing me. Just pushing my limits. He'd pushed them as far as they could go. And I let him. I hated that I had lowered myself for him, but I was desperate. Desperate for the attention I had never gotten._

_Kissing didn't exactly do what they always said. I felt no butterflies in my stomach. My heart didn't pick up pace. And there was no way that my lips tingled. I felt just as empty kissing him at I did normally._

_I felt his hand creep up my shirt. This was where I drew the line. Oh, we had gone further than this. My God, we'd gone as far as possible. But we were in a school corridor and I didn't want to give my peers another reason to laugh at me. I got enough of that every day_

_I always wondered how I had managed to get a boyfriend like Jack. He was one of the most popular guys. He had the looks, the friends and he was ridiculously smart. I could tell he would go far. Whereas I was the least popular person in the whole school. Everyone apart from Jack avoided me like the plague. I wasn't exactly pretty, I had no friends and I wasn't particularly smart. I wasn't stupid, just not smart. I could see myself ending up as a waitress in a diner somewhere. I wasn't the only one who thought this, my dad did too. Mother just thought that I would end up as a prostitute. Well, she thought I was one already anyway._

_I slowly pushed Jack away._

"_Not, in a corridor." I said embarrassedly._

"_Why not? It's not like we're having sex." Something told me that this was not going in a good direction. I could see everyone taking an interest in our little scene. "Although, I'll just have to wait till tonight for that." Oh, this was definitely going sour._

"_Jack," I chided. "Everyone's listening."_

"_I'm fed up with this." I frowned. I was about to get dumped. I could just tell. "I never liked you Mitchie. I asked you out as a bet to see how long it took to get you to sleep with me." I heard snickering. I knew it was too good to be true. Tears began to well up in my eyes._

"_Then why did you string me along after that?" I didn't want him to answer that because I knew it wasn't going to be nice. I had to know though._

"_Because you were easy. I could always count on you for a quick fuck."_

_I slapped him hard across the cheek. "You bastard." Tears poured down my face. How hadn't I seen this coming? I should have said no when he asked me out. Why would the most popular guy go out with the least popular girl unless they had ulterior motives?_

_I ran through the laughing crowd to the girls' toilet and into the last cubicle. I collapsed in a mess on the disgusting floor. My sobs echoed in the room. My life had just fallen apart. Completely._

I woke up in a cold sweat, beads of sweat mingling with my salty tears. I hated that memory. It was two days before I had run away and was a major contributing factor.

Was Shane trying to do what Jack had done? I was still plain, so why would he be attracted to me? Did he have the same thoughts Jack had?

**AN: ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'm on fire. But now I've been put out because I have no idea what's next. Haha. So you know more about Mitchie past. And you got what you wanted, they kissed. But hahaha you don't know about her second job. R&R**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I phoned Nicole about five minutes after waking up. I needed someone to convince me that I was wrong. I needed someone to tell me that Shane's intentions were entirely honourable.

"Hey Mitch, what's up? How was your date?"

"My date was amazing." I gushed. "But afterwards I got a flashback to Jack."

"I wish you could tell me no but I'm on my way to work." Shit, I forgot that Nicole was on an hour before me. "Right, tell me as soon as you get in. I've got to go, bye." She hung up and I threw my phone at the bottom of my bed.

Of course he was another Jack. He was well known as a womaniser. Why would I be different to all his other girlfriends? Hang on, girlfriend? I was not his girlfriend. What was I? Probably just another girl to string along. I bet he gave his 'I hate people' speech to all the girls. And the whole 'I feel empty' thing was his little was of getting sympathy and to get all the girls to comfort him. It was all lies.

How stupid was I? I let another guy get under my skin. After jack I swore I wouldn't let that happen, but look what I've fucking done. I was such a stupid bitch. How could I think he was different? He was just another guy who wanted to get in my pants and then break my all too trusting heart. Well, not this time Shane Gray. Not this time.

I went into my bathroom and turned on the shower. I took off my clothes (which hadn't been removed from the previous night, due to being too trend to be bothered) and looked at myself in the mirror. What a state. I was getting far too skinny. Thankfully I wasn't losing much weight in my breasts. If I got any less than a 'C' I would be demoted. I wasn't anything but that as I was almost out of the career finally. I was pale. Thank God for my gothic outfits and make up for that stupid job. And then there was my limp hair. I couldn't afford the volumising hair products. My dull eyes. They hadn't held that sparkle since my mother had started drinking. Overall, I hated my reflection. They hadn't held that sparkle since my mother had started drinking. Overall, I hated my reflection.

I turned away in disgust and stepped into my less than powerful shower. As the water hit into my dim skin lyrics came into my head. I sang them

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_You just might need dynamite_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_Kick senseless, my defences_

_Tell me what you're gonna do_

_I need you to light the fuse_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_You might just need dynamite_

Stupid Shane, penetrating my thoughts. I slammed off the shower, wrapped my body n a towel and went to my bedroom. I put on the stupid outfit for the diner. Everything to me seemed stupid at that moment in time. I applied make up t my boring face and left my apartment as soon as I could. I didn't care that my hair was still wet; I had to talk to Nicole.

I walked into the diner and saw Nicole at the counter talking to a guy with similar hair to Shane. On closer look I realised that it was, in fact, Shane.

Nicole heard the door to upstairs close and said 'Hey Mitchie' without even looking up. She claimed no one that the doors in the diner all had different closing noises. I think she was just losing it.

"Hey Nic, Shane." I had to acknowledge his existence, considering he was looking at me. Intensely, might I add? "Nic, I really have to speak to you."

"Uh, okay. It was great talking to you Shane."

"Yeah, see you later." There was something about his voice which sounded strained. Had he been drinking again? I dragged Nicole into the closet.

"What's wrong?" She asked when she saw that I was close to tears for some odd reason.

"I don't know. I kissed Shane last night because he asked about my heels for Victrola's and I couldn't tell him. So I kissed him to take his mind off it."

"Yeah, he told me you kissed him only a few hours after him asking to kiss you. He seemed pretty confused. I knew you wouldn't change your mind for no reason."

"Yeah, but then I flashed back to Jack because he was the last guy I kissed like that. I just couldn't help but think that Shane was another Jack."

"What?" She said in outrage. "He is not like Jack at all. He's real hung up on you, which means he's not like him. Seriously, when I was talking to him, all he could talk about was you. And he seems much happier than that guy who sat down in here almost a week ago."

"So? It could all just be an act."

"No one's that good an actor. He told me he wrote a song about you."

"He what?"

"You heard me. Now stop acting like an idiot."

"But he wanted to kiss me on the first date. Who does that unless they're trying to get more?"

"Someone who's attracted to you." I raised my eyebrows at her. How could she know that? "He told me himself. And do you really think he confided all hit shit in you if he didn't trust you?"

"But -" I began to protest, but Nicole cut me off.

"No one could make all that up Mitch. I mean, I don't know what he's told you because he's only told you, but whatever it is, I'm pretty sure if it got you to go on a date with him, it won't be trash that's easily made up. So stop making excuses just because you're scared."

"I'm not scared."

"Yes, you are. You're scared of putting your heart on the line just because last time it got broken. You're scared of putting your faith in someone because he could so easily throw it away. He's not going to Mi. You just have to trust him. If you don't, you'll distance yourself from him and after a while he'll give up trying."

"I guess you're right." I gave in.

"You guess? More like you know. Not everyone is like Jack. Just remember that." I pulled her in for a hug. This was why I needed to talk to her because I knew she would make me realised that I was being a twat. And she did.

"Thanks Nic," I whispered.

"No problem, but you're going to have to sort out the shoe fiasco."

"I know." She walked out and returned to work. I began to prepare myself mentally for the talk with Shane.

I couldn't tell him about Victrola's. He would have a fit at me or something. He might even tell me to quit. And I couldn't do that. It was the best paying job out on the two. I had to tell him something which was true because I couldn't lie to him. Maybe I could tell him something that wasn't the whole truth that was it. At least I wouldn't be lying.

I walked out of the closet and went behind the counter. When I reached him I leant over the counter. His eyes widened.

"Morning, sorry for brushing you off earlier. I was having a personal dilemma." I purred. I had to make him think there was nothing wrong. Also keeping him sweet at the same time.

"No problem. Anything you can tell me about?"

"Maybe sometime. So, I don't know if I said, but I had a great time last night, thanks."

"So did I. That kiss was mind blowing." I smirked whilst trying to cover my blushing.

"Oh, I know. I've been told I'm pretty good." Jack had said so. He also said I was a good fuck, which was probably why I thought of getting into that career as soon as I arrived in Vegas.

"So, you never answered my question last night."

"Oh right." Prepare for shock Mr Gray. "Well, you see, I used to be a prostitute."

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! So what will Shane say? I'm not too sure myself. So you guys who watch Gossip Girl should basically know what Mitchie is now, without one major detail. That made no sense but you know what I meant. So this chapter goes out to Crazy 4 Camp Rock because she sent me the most amazing PM, thank you. Love you guys, this is my most reviewed story ever, and it only has whatever number of chapter. R&R**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked; eyes wide. I had said it far too bluntly, but there was no taking it back now. I realised that this was like a test. If he didn't react too badly to this, I would consider telling  
him about Victrola's. I didn't know if this was him in shock, or if he genuinely didn't like it.

"I used to be a prostitute." I said much slower this time.

"Seriously?" Why was it so hard to believe? Did I look innocent or something?

"Seriously." I confirmed. He let out a low whistle.

"Wow, I really can't imagine you being a hooker."

"Of course not, because you haven't seen me in full-on seduction mode. If you think last night was good, that was really nothing." I scrutinised his reaction. So far, he was just shocked.

"Wow, so the girl I'm dating was a prostitute; that'll be something to brag to the guys about." He said, breaking into a grin. He was joking. I relaxed a bit.

"So you don't think I'm a complete slut?"

"No, it's in your past. And I know you needed the money back then." I let out the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding in. This statement began to cause more apprehension about telling him about how things were nowadays. He was okay with it because it was in the past. I knew that this meant he wouldn't be too happy if it was still happening now. And it kind of was. Oh, fuck my life. I then remembered that he said something earlier which had confused me.

"Hang on, dating? Shane, we've been on one date."

"Yeah, about that. I had an actual reason for coming in today, apart from finding out the answer to my question and seeing your beautiful face. I was wondering if you wanted to go on another date with me." Shit, I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say yes because I had had a great time the night previous and I might have possibly wanted to kiss him again. Hey, you can't blame me; he was an amazing kisser. But then I knew that if I went out with him I would begin to like him and trust him even more, but my scepticism made me scared. I didn't want to like him too much because I knew that if I told him about Victrola's something bad would happen. After that talk with Nicole, the yes side had a much greater sway.

"Sure, when and where?"

"Well when do you get off here?" Shit I had my other job tonight. Although, I guess I could test out my boss's leniency. He had said that as I was such a valued member of staff that I could have any night off if I wanted. Let's see if he'll stay true to his word.

"Seven."

"Okay, eight in my hotel room." He then proceeded to tell me the hotel and room number before explaining how to get to his room from reception. I didn't dare tell him that I knew the hotel like the back of my hand. Or that the receptionist, Marty, was an old friend of mine.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to LA soon?"

"Getting sick of me already?" I shook my head quickly. "Nate and Jase can deal without me for a while. I've been pissing them off recently anyway." I was pretty sure that they would be even more pissed off with him if he stayed here too long. Did he even tell them that he was going? And did he tell them where he went? The band's wholesome image would probably be ruined if the media found put that Shane Gray was in Vegas. Yeah, they've been here for performances. But he originally came to get away from LA and have fun. To Shame some of that fun was fuelled by alcohol. I was sure that would be twisted to something about him doing drugs with prostitutes. Although half of that was kind of true. He was hanging around with a (former) prostitute. No one was going to find that put though.

The wholesome image was just that though: an image. They were supposed to be pure till marriage and not do the typical rock star ideals. So much for that. Shane was a drinker. He cursed. And just by the way he walked, and how he thrusts about on stage, I could tell that he was no way near virginal. He was gorgeous and he knew it. He also knew that all his fans would be more than willing to have sex with him. The way he teased them needed confidence, the kind you could only get from  
being experienced. Maybe this was more apparent to me though, as I learned to read how experienced someone was from their body language from being a hooker. But did anyone really expect him to wait. The label obviously pushed the whole lifestyle on him. He was twenty-fucking-three and an incredibly well-known musician (which roughly translated as God), he had every right to go out and get laid. Why waste his youth saying that he would remain celibate when there was girl's praying to sleep with him? He deserved to have a good time.

"Have you spoken to them since you got here?"

"Fuck yes." There was that cursing. If only the magazines could hear him now. "Nate phones me at least twice a day. That boy is too serious for his own good. He's trying to make sure that I'm not getting caught doing anything that will ruin the image. He doesn't care what I do, as long as I don't get caught. I could have an orgy if I wanted, I would just have to make sure it wasn't caught on tape."

I snorted. "Please, you and an orgy just don't mix."

"I didn't mean I was going to have one. I meant that I could and Nate wouldn't care. Anyways, do you mind if I hang about here the whole day? Because I really don't have anything else to do, apart from gamble. But I did that the first few days I was here. I don't want to lose anymore money, it's too painful." So that's what he was doing before he came in here.

"Sure, but you'll have to keep buying stuff. Gus hates it when people hang about doing nothing. And I can't be constantly talking to you or nothing because I have a job to do."

"Well you do your job then."

"Talk to you later Shane." I leant over the counter and pressed my lips to his cheek before scurrying off to the kitchen.

"I was wondering when I would see you." Gus called to me when he saw me.

"Yeah, sorry about this Gus. I just need to make a quick phone call and I will get to work."

"Who are you phoning?"

"Lewis."

"Oh right, well you go do that then." He knew that I was phoning in to get off work, because I never phoned Lewis for other reasons. And as Gus hated my other job, he was all for it.

I dialled the number and waited for Lewis' familiar Scottish accent to fill my ear.

"Yes Mitchie?" Jesus that was one sexy accent. It was no wonder he was more fondly called Sexy Lewis when he wasn't around. And not only was it the accent. He also had the looks, the hair and the muscles. He looked like a rock star.

"You know how I'm your favourite member of staff?" I purred into the speaker.

"What do you want?" He asked exasperatedly.

"I know it's leaving you in the lurch a bit, but could I please have tonight off?"

"Yeah, whatever. I'll get Vi to cover your spot; God knows the girl wants it." Vi (Violet) was the girl whom, if I ever left, would take over from me. So, obviously the girl hated me with a passion. But I'm sure she would like it if I left. "What's happening tonight?"

"I've got a date."

"You, Mitchie Torres, have a date?"

"Yes, is it really that hard to believe?"

"Yes, in the four years I've known you, you've never had a date. Is he anyone I know?"

"Well you don't know him personally. But you'll have heard of him."

"Oh jeez, so you decided that for the first time you date someone in years, you're going to date a celebrity? Do I like said celebrity?"

"Probably not, considering his image, which is so not him by the way, goes against your whole empire." Yeah, Lewis wasn't just the owner of Victrola's. He'd been my boss for a total of four years. This meant that he was my boss when I was a prostitute, and where I was before Victrola's. This was how I got such a good job at Victrola's. I was the only person who had the job. Vi covered for me on my nights off but that wasn't too often. I don't think Lewis was going to be too happy when I finally decided that I had enough money to quit that career completely.

"Oh God Mitchie, it's not that Shane Gray guy is it?"

"Jesus, was it that obvious?"

"Only when you said about his image. I really didn't take you for someone who went for the inexperienced guys."

"Ha, have you seen him perform? It's like he's dry humping air. You really think he's a virgin if he does that? Also he seemed impressed when I told him about what I did when I was younger."

"You told him that? Really Mitchie, you must be serious about this guy."

"Well I wanted to see what his reaction would be. If it was good I would consider telling him about V's."

"So, are you going to?"

"I really don't know, because he wasn't put out by it at all, but then he said about it being in my past. Anyways, Gus is glaring at me. I'll see you tomorrow. And thank you, you know I love your sexy ass."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I hung up and finally got to work.

Lewis was a strange character when it came to my life. He wasn't a strange character himself. More that I had a strange relationship with him. I thought of him as more of a friend than a boss. But he didn't really know much about me. He knew more about the superficial stuff. I hadn't told him anything about my past. All he knew was that I wasn't a virgin when I came to him and that I hadn't been in a relationship since I'd known him. And I wasn't going to tell him any more than that, because he was more of a good guy friend who I flirted with than someone I could trust with really intimate details. And he was okay with this because he never pried.

"Right then, Shaney, my shift's over, which means you've got nothing to stick around for." I said at seven on the dot whilst leaning on his shoulder.

"Okay, well I'll see you at eight then?" I nodded. "Oh yeah, don't dress up or anything, unless you desperately want to."

"See ya later." I ruffled his hair and pressed another kiss to his cheek, as I'd been doing all day. He scowled at me for messing up his hair before I turned around and left.

**AN: I know, shocker, no cliff hanger. Anyways, so this chapter was going to be longer, but I decided to put the date in the next chapter because otherwise the next would be random drivel with the only point being that I bring in a new (not OC) character (which may or may not bring drama) because the chapter after that is a big one. And I mean BIG. So R&R, oh and I don't do this normally but, I'm almost at 200 reviews, please get me there. Love you Guys, and this chapter is dedicated to Nic, whom I miss dearly because she's in bloody Ibiza. Also, kind of for Laura because of the stuff she said to me last night. I love you two.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As I knocked on his door and waited for him to open up, I pondered whether I'd been in that certain room before. Certainly the one next door, but not the one which Shane was occupying. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realised this. Man, that would have been awkward. Sitting there remembering the events that had happened. I was so glad I was no longer a prostitute; that was just a bad lifestyle. And though I may not have been one of those people who preferred to only sleep with people they knew they would spend the rest of their life with, I certainly didn't like fucking random men who weren't getting the right stimulation from their marriage.

He slowly opened the door and grinned down at me.

"Hey Mitchie, you're right on time." He said before slowly placing his hands on my hips. His hands then moved to my back and pulled me into him. For a split second I thought he was going to kiss me. Instead, he pulled me right against his body, rested his head on top of mine and squeezed gently. I rested my head against his chest (which was like a brick wall. Jeez, that guy must pump some iron) and sighed. A guy hadn't hugged me like this in years (apart from Gus, of course). It was such an innocent hug. Just his way of saying he was glad to see me. Last time any guy had hugged me was Jack, and his hugs were no way near innocent. They always led to something, be it making out, heavy petting, or even sex. I knew that when Jack hugged me, it meant he wanted something. I wasn't much a fan of hugs with guys because of that. I could hug girls fine. I loved hugging Nicole and Laura, because they knew that when I hugged them it was my way of saying I loved them. I was a proper bear hugger. With Shane, not so much. I wrapped my arms around him because I didn't want him to take offense or to question me on it. I didn't put much effort into it though. It built up some of the walls he was breaking down; simply because I was scared he would pressure me or something. I knew he wasn't the type to do that, but my trust in all men was shattered because of that bastard.

I breathed in his smell. I picked out the cologne and the oranges, but there was no sweat. Instead, there was the smell of soap, indicating that he had had a shower within the hour. It was then that I noticed his hair. I had never really noticed it, apart from on the night we first met. On that night he had it straight: his signature style. I thought back to the second night; he had left it curly. Not curly like Nate, but wavy. This was what it was like now. It was like his way of showing that he had let his guard down.

After what I felt what a sufficient amount of time, I pulled away from the hug.

"So, what are your plans for tonight's date?" His hands were clutching my hips, not able to let go of me.

"Well, since last night I did the whole extravagant thing, I thought tonight we would just kind of hang out."

"So we're just going to hang about in your hotel room?" I was slightly wary of this. Spending the night in his hotel room. Did he have ulterior motives?

I really hated how I second guessed and analysed everything. It made it so hard for me to build relationships with people. I would always be wondering if what they were doing was going to lead to them hurting me purposefully. I tried to push my paranoia aside most of the time, like right now, but sometimes it just ruined everything.

"Yeah, I was thinking we could watch a few DVDs, get room service, talk a little." He said sincerely. I could tell by his tone of voice that what he said was exactly what he meant.

"That sounds great." I smiled sweetly. He led me into his room. It was a nice room, not much different from the rest in the place. It was pleasant to see that he didn't try and claim privileges because of who he was. I noticed that there wasn't much furniture, only a double bed, a TV, a wardrobe and a table. I was guessing we would be watching the DVDs on his bed. Surprisingly enough, this information didn't make me freak out. I did wonder why he chose such a small room though. There were other hotels which had bigger standard rooms.

"Sorry that it's so small. I just needed a place to stay. I didn't think I would be staying here for long." He said as if he had read my mind.

"No, its fine, I'm used to cramped spaces. I'm just surprised that because of who you are that you didn't pick somewhere with more space." A hurt look flashed across his face. Shit, that didn't come  
out right. "I just mean because it's not like you need to save money or anything."

"Don't worry, I knew what you meant." He laughed.

I slapped him on the chest. "Jerk, I was panicking." He gazed down at me.

"I'm sorry, forgive me."

"Hmm, so what DVD are we going to watch?"

"It's your choice. I only brought my favourites." He pointed to the pile of DVD cases on the table. I had a quick look through, noticing some films I loved.

"Okay, we have to watch _House of Flying Daggers_. I haven't watched it in so long."

"Shove it in then, but don't play it yet, we've got to get food." I sat down on the edge of his bed after putting the DVD in the machine and he handed me the room service menu. I glanced at it. I already knew what food I was in the mood for and it was on the menu.

"I'll have a pizza. Just cheese, I'm not a fan of random toppings. I kick it old school." He smirked at me, before picking up the hotel phone and calling in the room service.

"Now we can watch the DVD. Feel free to stretch out on my bed." I did just that before realising I was sitting on crumbs.

"What's with the crumbs?"

"I kind of ate a packet of biscuits there earlier." He said whilst scratching the back of his neck. I laughed at him before brushing the crumbs off the bed.

After our food came we talked whilst watching the masterpiece. We didn't really talk about any deep stuff. It was everything and nothing. Nothing like the conversations we had previously. I enjoyed myself incredibly; I was laughing more than I had done in ages. It was different to the first date. I knew what I was doing this time. At one point Shane tried to do the weird, not-so-subtle move of putting his arm around my shoulder. I grabbed his arm and put it around me quickly when I noticed what he was doing. I didn't drop my hand, leaving us holding hands. My exhaustion from work caught up with me.

Next thing I knew, I had woken up next to Shane. I panicked. What the hell happened? I looked down and realised that I was still wearing last night's clothes, so I knew we hadn't done anything. I looked at Shane. He was gazing at me intently.

"You fell asleep." He said after noticing the confusion in my eyes. I quickly remembered closing my eyes for what I thought would be a few seconds.

"Sorry, it's not your fault though. You weren't boring me or anything. I was actually having a lot of fun."

"You should cut back on your work hours." Oh, trust me, I'm trying. Speaking of work...

"Fuck, what time is it?"

"Ten."

"Shit! I'm an hour late for work. You should have woken me up."

"Well I would have but you sleep so beautifully. I ended up falling asleep whilst looking at you." I blushed at his comment. I quickly got out of the bed. So he had been able to pull the covers over me but not wake me up. I took a quick look in the mirror. Yikes. And he had seen me like this. I was surprised he wasn't thrown off completely. I looked like a yeti.

"Well, I've got to go. I think Gus is going to kill me. I had an amazingly fun time last night."

"Okay, bye." He said, seemingly sad that I had to go.

"Bye." I quickly walked out.

I walked sheepishly into the diner half an hour later.

"Oh, look who it is." Laura said, Nicole and her popping out from nowhere. "Someone's late. And where were you, huh? We saw you scurry upstairs in last night's clothes."

"Fun night with Shane?" Nicole asked, meaning the innuendo which came with the question.

"Nothing like that happened. I fell asleep." I said. I tried to get past them as they were blocking the door to the kitchen. I needed to talk to Gus, they just wouldn't move.

"You really expect us to believe that you simply fell asleep?" Laura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, because that's what happened. We ordered room service, talked, watched a movie on his bed and I fell asleep."

"So, you slept with him?" Nicole pressed.

"Yes, technically. Now will you please move, I need to go make sure I've still got a job." They slowly moved out of the way whilst eyeing me curiously.

Thankfully, after explaining the whole thing, Gus let me off with a warning. He had a soft spot for me. After I explained to him what happened he warned me not to get in too deep with Shane. I knew this already though. I already knew that he was slightly unstable and I couldn't put too much into anything with him because he wouldn't be able to give a lot back due to his career.

Whilst I was working my thoughts kept straying back to a certain dark haired rock star. I had never thought of a guy this much. Sure, when I was with Jack I thought of him from time to time. Those thoughts were always 'is he going to want to sleep with me tonight' or 'does he love me as much as he says he does?' But my thoughts on Shane, they were different. I was wondering what he was doing, and if he was thinking about me. I was wondering what he was wearing – no not in that way you perves. I was thinking about all the stuff he talked to me about and our dates. It was just constant Shane. Why was I thinking about him so much? Sure, I liked him, but I never thought of guys I've liked previously as much as I thought of Shane. Was I feeling something deeper than just liking him? Was I falling for him or something? Sure, I thought about him a lot, I always anticipated when he would come into the diner and just seeing him made me happy. But that didn't mean I was falling for him, did it? Did it? Oh fuck, it did. I was falling for Shane Gray. I didn't know what to think - apart from the constant thoughts of Shane which plagued my mind. I'd never felt like this before. Was I ready for this? Could I really handle letting him in, because in the long run I would have to. Could I really handle making myself completely vulnerable for a guy again?

I had to stop being so selfish and just try it out. Shane didn't seem like the kind who would consciously break my heart. I was going to have to trust him no to anyway.

Shane rolled into the diner about an hour before the end of my shift that night. I knew that he would come in. I realise that sounds pompous, but he was always in the diner, why stop now? What I didn't expect was the curly haired teenager behind him. I noticed that Shane looked aggravated, telling me I wasn't the only one not expecting a visit from Nate.

Shane pulled up a seat at the bar. Nate took one next to him, causing Shane to shoot him a disgruntled glare. As I poured coffee into someone's mug Shane caught my eye, begging me to keep him from being alone with Nate. I sighed after finishing pouring the coffee before I walked behind the counter.

"Twice in one day Mr. Gray, I hope you're not making a habit of this."

"Wouldn't dream of it. So, considering you fell asleep last night and you left so fast this morning, I didn't get to ask you something I've wanted to ask you since our first date." what the fuck did he want to ask me? I wouldn't normally freak out about him asking a simple question, but this was different. He was nervous. I saw his leg jiggling when he first came in. His breathing was slightly unordinary. And his pupils were dilated. Now, normally I would think he had been doing something I didn't approve of, but I believed that he hadn't. I trusted him not to.

"Ask away."

"I would but I'd rather do it in private," he said shooting a look at his curly-haired companion, who I had just realised was smirking like an idiot. Shane sent a disapproving look Nate's way, before he sighed. "I guess I should introduce you guys."

"Shane, dear, in case you didn't notice, I'm not a guy. I should hope that you know this, unless you're gay." Nate snickered.

"Shut up Mitchie. So anyways, Mitchie this is Nate, Nate this is Mitchie." I stuck out my hand and Nate grabbed it with a tight grip and shook vigorously.

"It's nice to finally meet the girl my band mate cannot stop talking about." I blushed whilst Nate got a severe elbowing treatment by the man I was falling for. Jeez, this was difficult. It was hard to be in a room with him and not jump him. My God, did I want to. I don't think it was quite appropriate though.

"So, not to seem rude, but why are you here?" I asked my new acquaintance.

"I can answer that." Shane said. "He can't trust me to be here on my own much longer. So he just had to come and join my impromptu holiday."

"Nate, you didn't have to worry. I've been looking after him fine."

"Oh I bet you have." He muttered.

"Nate, don't be a dick." Shane scolded.

"Sorry, but I couldn't miss the chance, it was like a 'that's what she said' moment."

"Whatever virgin boy."

His eyes widened. "How do you know I'm a virgin? Did Shane tell you?" He said frantically, shooting death glares at the person in question, whilst letting a blush creep onto his cheeks.

"No. I can just smell it." He raised his eyebrow at me in a silent question. "Raging, sex-deprived hormones just exude from you."

"Shane, your girlfriend scares me." He said in a stage whisper. Girlfriend? _Girlfriend_? What? Both Shane and I looked at Nate at that point; Shane in anger, me in confusion. Then I looked at Shane, he shot me an apologetic look.

"Yeah, um can I talk to you in private?" He asked.

"Oh, my bad." Nate said sniggering.

"Yeah, is the afro boy going to be alright leaving him alone?" I asked. Before Shane could answer, Nicole and Laura popped up either side of me.

"I'll keep him company." They said at the same time before introducing themselves at the same time. "Hi, I'm – insert name here -." And then they glared at each other across me. Oh dear.

"Come on then." I said to Shane. I walked out from behind the bar and headed to a cupboard with Shane following me.

I flicked a switch and the lights came on in the cupboard.

"A cupboard? Are you going to try out some of your kinky thoughts or something?" Shane asked with a smirk.

I smacked his arm. "Shut up. Now what did you want to talk about? And does it have anything to do with what your friend just said?"

"Yeah, about that. See, I was going to ask you last night, but then you fell asleep and this morning you were in such a rush. So, I figured that I would ask you next time I saw you, but then Nate came. I told him everything and then he said he wanted to meet you. This brings us up to us coming in the diner." He sighed and grabbed my hand, looking me right in the eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Aw shit. I couldn't say no, I really couldn't. I wouldn't be able to say no and watch his face show how he was heartbroken. But could I say no? Could I be with him when I had kept my job at Victrola's a secret? I wasn't sure if I could be in a relationship with someone when I had kept something like that from him. Sure, I wasn't properly lying, but it was a lie of omission. And did I really want to lead him into a relationship with a train wreck like me?

I bit my lip before saying slowly, "will you let me think about it?"

"Is that a no?" His face dropped.

"No, it's a maybe. I just have a lot to straighten out in my head before I give you a straight answer. You know that I haven't been in a relationship since high school."

"Actually, I didn't know that."

"Did you not? I swore that I told you. Anyway, regardless, I still have a lot to sort out. But don't give up faith." I gave him a peck in the corner of his mouth before leaving the cupboard.

**Shane's POV**

Mitchie Torres. What a girl. What an incredible girl. When she kissed me two nights ago, I saw a whole future with her flash in front of my eyes. That's how deep I was with her. I know, pretty stupid after knowing her about a week, but she was just magnificent. I didn't ever want to lose her. I don't think I could let myself lose her. I realise that I have to go back to torturous Hollywood at some point, but I couldn't think about that when I was around her. All I could think about was staying here with her forever.

Jesus, I'm such an idiot. How could I fall for someone so fast? Especially when we had such conflicting lives. I'm such a tool. I couldn't expect her to love me back. She had been through far too much to love me back. And yes, I realise that I just admitted to loving her. Well, it's true. I love Mitchie Torres. And I wanted to shout it to the heavens.

This was how I could be found telling Mitchie's best friends, Nicole, exactly how I felt in the exact same diner I met the beauty who captured all my thoughts. She stared at me.

"You love Mitchie?" She said in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes. Completely."

"Well then, there's some stuff you need to know. But she has to tell you." She sighed. What? What did she have to tell me?

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I was so confused now.

"There's some stuff about her that you need to know, before you're actually able to make a judgement on whether you love her. It could change your whole outlook on her."

"I already know that she was a prostitute."

She chuckled bitterly. "Oh, it's not that. I don't know whether it's worse or not in your eyes." What the hell? Why hadn't Mitchie told me? "And before you start getting pissed off at her, she does want to tell you, but she's scared. So don't jump into anything unless you're sure you know everything about her." Nicole spoke about Mitchie quite bitter sweetly. And she was her best friend. She obviously didn't approve of her keeping secrets from me.

It was then that I saw her out of the window, rushing down the street. She wasn't in her usual attire. She was wearing a black and fuchsia corset with black short shorts and those stripper heels I saw in her bedroom two nights ago. What the fuck? Was she still a prostitute? She quickly pulled a black trench coat over the outfit and was out of my sight. I looked over to Nicole quickly and she looked at me with an apologetic look.

She sighed. "I didn't want to be the one to do this, but I have to now. There's something you really have to see."

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! You know what's next don't you, and if you don't you're not very imaginative. So this is dedicated to my big sis Sandy (she isn't really, but I wish she was), my lovely future sis in law, Laura (who is sending me some stuff in the post at some point), Aleeshya because she's awesome, and to xxHeadInTheStarsxx who technically was the 200****th**** reviewer (it was Laura, but it was her second review.) Yeah sorry for the wait, I hope it was worth it. Went back to school today eugh. So yeah, not as many updates now. Also, there a banner for this done by the lovely Laura, found on my page, if you can find it. And I started a JBFF, called Ignorance, link also on my page, if you can find it. I love you guys seriously, so many reviews, I don't deserve them. R&R**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Shane's POV**

I followed Nicole in the same direction that I saw Mitchie go in ten minutes previously. We walked for about half a mile until we reached the beginning of a street where I knew a lot of strip clubs were. Was that what she was, a stripper? We walked down the street until we stopped at a place which looked slightly like it was sent back in time to the 1920s with a bouncer and had a sign emblazoned 'Victrola's'.

"Now," Nicole said turning to me. "What you're about to see may shock you, but please do not judge her. She's in a much better place than a few years ago. And she wanted to tell you, she really did, she was just scared. Don't do anything rash until you've spoken to her."

Why would I judge her? It meant this was something bad. And I knew it was related back to when she was a prostitute because she said Mitchie was in a much better place. So she had been telling me something important to do with her life. Did this mean I couldn't trust her? No. That was stupid. Of course I could trust her. Unless of course this place was a brothel or a whore house or whatever.

Nicole walked over to the bouncer who I noticed had a clipboard in his hands. There was no queue though which meant this place must have been a high-brow, name on list type place.

"Hi, my name's Nicole, I'm Mitchie's best friend." She said.

"Oh, so you're Nicole? Mitchie speaks very fondly of you. Go right ahead." Nicole shot the burly guy a smile and walked past him. I made to follow her, but the bear-like man stopped me.

"And you are?" He interrogated, blocking the entrance to the place where I knew my relationship with Mitchie was going to change. I didn't want it to because, even though there were secrets, I liked how we were. I didn't know if it would change for the better or for worse. I didn't want to go into this place.

"He's with me," Nicole said, grabbing a hold of my arm and pulled me in.

As soon as I stepped in, smoke filled my lungs. It wasn't cigarette smoke, just smoke. We stopped in the doorway to the main room. A woman in an outfit similar to the one I had seen Mitchie in walked past us, carrying a tray with drinks. She smiled at me before walking to a bar. I looked around. It was filled with scantily-clad women and smirking men. They couldn't be stereotyped as they were all completely different. The women weren't doing the typical, strip club lap dancing. They were sat next to the men just looking sexy. Yeah, I love Mitchie, but I'm a man; what do you expect? When we say we don't look at other girls, we're lying.

And then I looked at the stage.

Mitchie.

She was wearing what she left in whilst holding a mic breathing heavily (from singing, I knew). She smiled as she looked around. She had nothing on the other women in the place. I really didn't understand this. What the hell was she? I was pretty sure she wasn't a stripper.

Nicole noticed my confusion. "This is a burlesque club. Mitchie is the main performer. All she does is sing whilst dancing in a burlesque way. But she was scared to tell you. She doesn't want you to make her give it up because she needs the money." I made to say something back, no idea what, but was cut off by Mitchie speaking into the mic.

"So, who wants to hear something new?" A cheer echoed around the dark room. "Okay, I wrote this the other day, I hope you like it." A guitar riff started up and Mitchie began to move to the music. It was a pretty rocky tune, but was definitely raunchy. She smirked as she opened her mouth to start singing.

_I can't take your hand and  
Lead you to the water  
I can't make you feel  
What you don't feel  
But you know you wanna_

She took the mic off its stand, and moved around the stand like a pole. I watched as she did a booty drop or whatever it's called. I just wanted to get her off that stage. I couldn't stand that it wasn't just me watching her. She smiled seductively at the rest of the club.

_Find out how to crack me_

_Log in, try to hack me_

_Underneath the surface_

_There's so much you need to know_

She then trailed a finger down her chest. Oh fuck, you would have to be a complete idiot not to be turned on by this. I just wanted to drag her back to my hotel room. I wanted so desperately to kiss her last night, but I didn't know if that would be overstepping the boundaries. I was trying to not kiss her until she agreed to be with me, if she does agree. She was just making it ridiculously hard now. Pun not intended.

_And it might feel like you're drowning_

_But that's what I need to let go_

Then she banged her head and the dancing picked up, it got much more vigorous. I could tell how into this song she was. She was connected to music, just like me.

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_You just might need dynamite_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_Kick senseless, my defences_

She kicked her leg high in the air. I looked at her tanned skin and imagined my hand trailing up her flesh. She was already breathing hard. I noticed the way her chest was moving up and down and how I craved to take off that corset and just touch her.

_Tell me what you're gonna do_

_I need you to light the fuse_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_You just might need dynamite_

_Got dynamite?_

_Got dynamite?_

_I can't paint this picture_

_Just so you can hang it_

_I can't wait for you to understand_

_If you just don't get it_

_Find out how to crack me_

_Log in try to hack me_

She moved around the stage in a way that had me so mesmerised that I couldn't think of anything but her, not much different to normal really. I spent most of my day either seeing her, thinking of her or thinking of seeing her.

_Underneath the surface_

_There's so much you need to know_

_And you might feel like you're drowning_

_But that's what I need to let go_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_You just might need dynamite_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_Kick senseless, my defences_

She then glanced around the room. She noticed Nicole first; her eyes scrunched in confusion. Nicole obviously didn't visit Mitchie at her second job often. Then a look of recognition crossed her face, before she shot Nicole and angry glance. Her eyes darted to me and widened. She looked like she had seen a ghost. She could barely sing the next part.

_Tell me what you're gonna do_

_I need you to light the fuse_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_You just might need dynamite_

She slowly got off the stage. This ensued a number of murmurs from the people in the room, obviously shocked that she left the stage. She walked in my direction. The mic clutched in her hand.

_When the walls come crashing down_

_I hope you're standing right in front of me_

She had reached me and was looking right into my eyes. This song was obviously about me. She wanted me to be the guy she trusts. She wanted me to be the guy to get her to open up completely. I wanted to be that guy. She looked at me, pleading me not to throw a hissy, not to get her out of my life, to be the guy in the song, not to hurt her. I couldn't guarantee the first one; because I was pretty angry that she didn't fucking tell me about this, but the rest I would do. I wanted her in my life forever since the moment I saw her. I wanted to be the guy in her song so badly. Is it bad that after knowing her less than a week I wanted to marry her? I realise my feelings are way too strong, but love is just like that. Did I mention that I love her? Well, if I didn't, I do. I never wanted to hurt her ever; she meant far too much to me for me to ever hurt her - physically or emotionally.

_When my past lies all around_

_'Cause all you need to save me is to intervene_

She grabbed my shirt, pulling me closer. I heard more murmurs from the audience. She mustn't touch people then. That made me feel a little better, at least she wasn't having physical contact with these scum bags; but she was still letting them see more of her body than I had.

_And make the walls come crashing down_

"I'm sorry, let me explain later?" She whispered quickly. I nodded before she blasted out the next lyric, still looking right at me. I really could see the passion in this song right at that moment.

_Got dynamite_

She then ran back to the stage. Her routine went back to normal.

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_You just might need dynamite_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_Kick senseless, my defences_

_Tell me what you're gonna do_

_I need you to light the fuse_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_You just might need dynamite_

_Got dynamite?_

_Got dynamite?_

_Got dynamite?_

_Got dynamite?_

She finished the song looking at me again. She was asking me if I was going to bother trying to find out her issues and help her with those issues.

"Okay, so that's my last song for the night." Groans came from all around. "I know, but I have something to sort out. I'll leave you in the very capable hands of Violet. Good night." She confidently strode off the stage to where her dressing room obviously was. I made to follow, but Nicole stopped me.

"You won't get back there. You'll just have to wait at the staff entrance." She took me out of the club, and pointed me in the direction where I would wait for the gorgeous woman who I wished was my girlfriend.

**Mitchie's POV**

Shit. Shit. Shit. How could she bring him here? She knew I wanted to tell him myself. What was his reaction going to be? I could tell he was in shock, but fuck; I knew he was going to be angry at me. He was going to be pissed because I didn't tell him something important in my life. He was going to be mad for flaunting my body in front of all those men. But what could he do? It's not like he was my boyfriend... yet.

I looked down at my body and saw the clothing I was wearing. Oh how I wished I had changed when I got here, instead of when I left. It would have made talking to Shane about this whole thing much easier if I was in regular clothes. Also it would have bought me time to think, but now I have no reason to take a while apart from gathering all my stuff together and saying bye to people.

I looked around my dressing room and sighed. I couldn't leave this just yet. Don't ask me why, but I'm kind of attached to this way of life. I was not going to let him tell me to stop with this. It may not be the best job, but the pay was extremely good. And I wasn't going to let him do the whole 'I'll but you whatever you want' thing. I'm not that kind of person. I make my own money my own way. It may not be the best way, but it's my way.

I didn't bother with putting my coat on, I was kind of over-heating. I left my dressing room and headed towards the staff exit. I knew that he would be waiting out there; Nicole would have told him where to wait for me. I passed two of the girls on the way out.

"Hi Libby, hi Maddy. Bye Libby, bye Maddy." I said passing them quickly. All they could do was smile before I was out of seeing and hearing range. I reached the door out much sooner than I wanted to. This was going to happen. If it didn't happen now, it would happen sooner or later. Now that he's seen me, I can't run from it.

I breathed in and pushed the door open. He was there, leaning against a wall, waiting for me. I caught my breath. Why did he have to look like that when he was going to throw a shit fit? Life is unfair. I sauntered over to him. He only noticed that I was outside when I was stood in front of him. He looked up, anger in his eyes. I told you.

"Go on then; tell me why you didn't tell me that you're halfway towards being a stripper. Or is it not that important?" He said bitterly, looking up through his bangs. I saw the anger in his eyes.

"I didn't tell you because I was scared." I said quietly.

"Scared of what? Me?"

"No that you would get protective and tell me to quit or something. Scared that I trusted you too much. And I do."

"How do you trust me too much? You haven't told me anything in detail. Yeah you've told me stuff, but you never tell me your feelings. How do you trust me too much?" He didn't understand like I needed him to.

"I trust you with my bruised heart!" My eyes widened; I had said too much.

"What the hell does that mean?" Oh well, I may as well explain now.

"It means that I trust you to not break me. I trust you to look after my heart."

"But why?" Shane Gray, I am not fucking telling you why. Not yet. I cant.

"I'm not willing to admit that. Not yet."

"What the fuck does that mean Mitchie?! Why do you have to be so confusing? I just don't get it. I realise that you have a past, but why can't you be spontaneous for once in your life."

"For once in my life?!" I seethed. "You didn't even know I fucking existed till 2 weeks ago, so don't go around making presumptions about me. You barely even know me."

"Because you won't let me in! I'm not going to hurt you. Why don't you believe that?" He said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Because you're just like them." I whispered. A tear fell down my cheek.

"Them?" He asked as he wiped away my tear.

"My parents, you're just like my parents. The people who had me fucking suicidal. The people who made me runaway. The people who I love even though they broke me!" Understanding flashed in his eyes. "I'm scared that you're going to get fed up with me soon and start to see me for who I am." I looked away from him.

"I am not your parents. And I do see you for who you are."

"Then why the hell are you still talking to me? Don't I disgust you?" I broke away from him; I couldn't be close to him when he finally decided that I wasn't what he wanted.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm an ugly slut. Why would you want to be near me? I'm poison." I stepped further back.

"What are you talking about? An ugly slut? First off sluts aren't normally ugly. Secondly, you're by no means ugly or a slut. You're not poison. Tell me why, if you're 'poison', I haven't touched alcohol since I met you? Even when Nate arrived." He advanced towards me. I shook my head and walked further away. I couldn't get too close. I would lose him soon enough.

"You'll start drinking again soon. I turn everyone to alcohol, because they all want to forget me. I'm a bad person, Shane, get out while you can. Get me out of your life before we both get too attached."

"It's too late for that." Did he know how I felt about him? Nicole couldn't have told him, not that she would, as I hadn't told anyone. I only realised it this afternoon. He got closer and I hit a wall. I couldn't run further.

"What do you mean?"

He wrapped his fingers around my chin and pulled my face up to greet his smiling face. "Thing is, I'm kind of falling for you."

"Well stop. You don't want me in your life. I'm a fuck up; I'll fuck up your life. Just leave me. It's happened before, I'm used to being let down."

"And that is one reason why I'm not leaving you."

"Why can't you just hate me? Like everyone else." I looked down again. I couldn't handle watching him reject me like I knew he was going to. I may have wanted him to for his own good, but I really didn't.

And then his lips slammed into mine, and I mean really slammed. It wasn't a soft, sweet kiss like I thought it would be with him. It was hard, bruising, lust-filled, angry. But really what did I expect after I've just been arguing with him? Actually, I didn't expect this at all after arguing with him. What the hell? Why is he kissing me after all the stuff that just happened? I will never work out the male mind. But even though this thoroughly confused me, I still kissed him back. Did you expect me not to?

He pushed me back against the wall. A quick thought about the dirt crossed my mind; it was just that though: quick. His hands gripped my hips violently. If someone were to come down this alley they would think we were going at it, just because of the way he was kissing me and holding me and because I was still in my clothes for V's. Oh, was that where this was leading? Shit. Could our relationship, whether existent or not, handle that? And I could tell it wasn't going to be the normal, sweet sex a couple would have for their first time together. No this was going to be lusty, hard and quick. My favourite kind. You didn't have to worry about the other person's feelings because most of the time they felt the same as you.

He licked my lower lip, not just asking for entrance, begging. I granted it, his tongue joining mine in my mouth. He then bit down on my lower lip causing me to moan loudly. I could feel him smirk against me. I wanted at least some control in the situation, which was why I started to trace my fingers over the bit of uncovered flesh on his lower back. The top of his boxers were settled above his jeans; I ran a finger across the material. He shivered against me and groaned. I knew that as soon as a showed any hint of domination he would fight right back. His hand tried to slip up my top but as it was a corset that would be near impossible. He settled for inching his hand up my bare leg and underneath my shorts.

He got fed up with that quickly. He started to kiss my neck with open mouth kisses, allowing him to lick my flesh. My eyes were closed and the only thing I could pay attention to was him. All I heard was the noises he was making (because of me!) and our movements. All I could smell was him; he was sweatier than normal, most probably because of what was happening and what he had witnessed in the club (I knew I could make him hot under the collar). I couldn't see because his sensual ministrations had me closing my eyes. They had never flickered shut like that before. All I could taste was him; even though he had left my mouth some moments earlier, I could still taste him (he tasted of oranges too. And lust, if it's possible to taste like that). All I could feel was the way he was working my body, the way his fingers clawed at my exposed skin, the way his tongue made little flicking movements lower and lower down my neck (almost at my collar bone now), the way his right hand was making its way to the tie of my corset on my back. It was like my senses had heightened because of him.

And then it started. Properly started. He pulled on the ribbon holding the garment to my body. The ribbon that was keeping me from being topless. This was where I drew the line. Not that I wanted him to stop, not at all. But I was not about to have sex in a dark alley where anyone could see, especially considering this was the staff entrance to V's. I clutched his biceps and squeezed, my way of telling him to cool it a bit.

"What?" He asked huskily against my neck. He had stopped trying to show my chest to the world though.

"Could we please take this back to your hotel room?" He looked at me then, before grabbing my hand and pulling me in the direction I knew went to his hotel. This was really going to happen.

**AN: Yes, I finally fucking wrote more. Yeah my life's a bit up in the air atm. It's finally settling though. And this chapter was so hard to write. It's been the chapter I've had planned from the beginning and I didn't want to fuck it up. I think I did okay though. And omg, you guys are incredible, the amount of reviews I've gotten is ridiculous. Now for me to go on to write Ignorance, don't forget to check that out. R&R, although I know I don't have to ask. Thanks for beta-ing Sandy. You rock!**


	13. Extended Author's Note

Hey Guys,

So, I have a one-shot to go with this that is a scene of sexual nature. Read it if you want, I'm kind of proud oof it.

Now, I think I told you guys, I'm not sure if I did, but featured in this story is a visit to a certain gig, featuring a certain favourite band of mine. And the song mentioned in it by them, is in fact my favourite song. So, guess who I saw 2 weeks ago, and guess what song they played during that gig. Yeah, they were amazing; Alex and Jack were in their element, making pervy jokes. The Friday Night Boys and The Audition supported them. They were amazing too. But when ATL played Remembering Sunday, I almost pulled a Mitchie. Yeah, I almost cried.

The one-shot is called Taste. Keep in mind that I'm very inexperienced when it comes to this stuff. I was just going on what I've read, what people have told me, and my imagination.


	14. Chapter 12

**"Wide awake, my mistake, so predictable." Break Your Little Heart - All Time Low**

**  
Chapter 12**

**  
Mitchie POV**

Shane collapsed next to me. I clutched at my chest whilst trying to calm my erratic breathing. And then it hit me.

I had just had sex with Shane Gray.

And it was the best I'd ever had.

I looked at the ceiling in the dark room. Was this going to change everything? It most probably would. Sex always changed things. And this wasn't the 'consummate relationship with loved one' sex. This was 'just had major fight and bubbling over with passion' sex. I knew that it was going to be tense afterwards. I didn't know what to say to him. There were just no words to describe how I felt at that moment.

"Wow." I breathed out when my breathing eventually slowed.

"Yeah," he sighed in agreement.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Would you believe me if I said I've only has sex on two other occasions?"

"Really?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"Really. You gotta love random groupies who are willing to have a drunken fuck."

"For someone who had hardly any experience, you sure are talented."

"So you didn't fake an orgasm then?"

"Did it sound like I was faking?"

"No, not at all. You made the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard." I felt a blush rising in my cheeks.

"That would be because you just gave me the best orgasm I've ever had."

"It was that good?"

"Fuck yes I would ask you to do it again, but you were so good that you've worn me out after only once."

"Go to sleep then." He looked down at me with a smile. He was next to me in the bed, both of us too in awe to move. I conceded to his (and my) wishes. I closed my eyes and wrapped myself around Shane's naked torso. Just as I was falling into unconsciousness I heard Shane whisper into my hair.

"I love you." I don't think I was supposed to hear that. I tensed up. I was not going to say it back, even if the feelings were returned. I just wasn't ready for love to be brought into our weird relationship. We didn't even have a proper relationship. Why did things have to get confusing? Couldn't things ever stay simple? I liked dating Shane. I liked it when we didn't have to worry about major feelings.

Now, love; that was a major feeling. Yeah, I was pretty sir I loved him. But if he loved me, which I'm sure he wouldn't lie about, then that would be bigger than my thing with Jack. I was terrified. I hadn't had a real serious relationship. And, maybe I wanted to be in a serious relationship with him. But that made more susceptible to being hurt. If I was in a relationship, I would put my all into it, like last time. I couldn't be hurt like that again. Not being in a relationship meant Shane could do anything he wanted because he didn't have to think about me and my feelings. He wasn't duty-bound to me. He didn't have to do right by me. I wasn't sure if I could risk being let down again. I've had far too many disappointments in my life. I didn't need another one to add to the pile.

My eyes blinked open. Light filtered through the room in the gaps in the curtains. I was made aware of the naked body pressed against my back when he breathed on my shoulder. His arm was flung across my stomach; his hand traced patterns into my skin during his slumber. I turned my head and looked at him. He was beautiful when he was asleep. The smile on his face was radiant. He looked like he was in pure bliss. That was how I felt when I didn't analyse everything and I wasn't thinking about how this was going to change things.

It just felt perfect lying in his arms. Like I was made to be there. I closed my eyes wanting to go back to sleep. I couldn't. I was still exhausted from what had happened on the bed I was currently lying in. But I simply had too much going through my head. It was a constant flicker between how amazing Shane was between the sheets and how this was going to change things.

I looked at Shane again and ran my hand through his silky hair. It was slightly matted though from the sweat from our activities. He stirred against me. His eyes - those beautiful brown eyes - flickered open and stared at me. A smile grazed his wonderful lips.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hey, what time is it?" He asked quietly. It was as if we thought raising our voices would wake us up from an incredible dream.

"I don't know. I'm guessing during the day; the sun's slightly coming through the curtains."

"Hmm, my phone's in my jeans. God knows where they are. I have no idea if there's a clock in here; I never bothered to look. I can't be assed to get up."

"Well, we're going to have to get up at some point. Your hair is doing something crazy."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours; it's your sweat."

"Whatever Mitchie. Mmm do we have to get up? Can I not just snuggle with you all day?"

"No, some of us have to work."

"Please, take a mental health day or something."

"I'll think about it whilst I try to find out the time. Which I'll try to do in the dark because I don't think I could handle the sun right now." I slowly push off the sheet covering me. I struggled to get out the bed, simply because Shane would let me go.

"No, you're so warm. Don't go." He sounded so needy. I did that to Shane Gray.

"Shane, the sooner you let go, the sooner I'll be back. And the sooner I'll have a decision for you."

"Fine," he sighed. His grip on me loosened. I pulled myself out of his arms and out of the bed. As I stood up putting all my weight on my legs, I almost fell over. I had a severe case of jelly legs. I heard Shane laugh as I staggered.

"Be quiet you. It's your fault I'm like this."

"Do you really think you're going to be able to work if you can barely stand?"

"It'll wear off."

"Yeah but how long will that take?" I simply scowled in his direction. Whilst looking for Shane's jeans I realised how sore I was. He was right. There was no way in hell I was going to be working.

I finally found the over-priced item of technology. 13:23 the clock on the screen read. I couldn't believe we slept that late. I was supposed to be at work at 2. Yeah, I definitely couldn't work today.

"Well, what's the damage?"

"Twenty-five past one."

"Fuck, I congratulate you on exhausting me. Now get back here." I returned to the bed whilst trying to figure out how to work Shane's phone. I stumbled a few times before I reached the bed; each stumble earning a chuckle from Shane. I settled myself back in his arms.

"Much better," he sighed as he muzzled in my neck. I typed out a message oh his phone to Nicole.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting Nicole to apologise to Gus for me."

"Why are you apologising to Gus?" He asked with a smirk. Oh he already knew why I was apologising to Gus.

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"No, buy I want to hear you say it."

"Don't make me regret my decision."

"Please, just once." He whined whilst placing soft kisses on the back of my neck and left shoulder.

"Fine. I have decided to skip work."

"Why?"

"To stay with you." The phone vibrated in my hand.

_Whose phone are you on and why can't you come in?_ - n

_Shane's. I can barely walk. - M_ I replied.

"I like the sound of that." Shane said as I typed on the phone.

"Hmm, so do I." I said as I curled into his warmth.

"I could stay like this forever." He whispered. I felt him suck on my earlobe. Normally, I would find this weird, but when it felt as good as it did, I couldn't find anything weird about.

"Don't talk about forever. We don't know what will happen in the future. Let's just think about right now."

"What would you do if I told you I know what will happen in the future?"

"I would book you a place in an asylum. I think you're going a little crazy Shane."

"But I know what the future holds. I know that you're going to be in my life."

"Please don't say stuff like that; I don't want to set my heart out on something and have it collapse underneath me again."

"But I want you in my life; I need you in my life. I've known you only two weeks and yet I feel that I wouldn't be able to live without you."

"Please don't say that." I sighed.

"Why not? It's how I feel." He said frustratedly. "Are you saying that you don't feel an inkling of what I feel? That my feelings are completely one-sided?"

"No, I just don't want to be let down; I don't want any more broken promises." He pulled away from me.

"What makes you think that I'll let you down? What makes you think that I'll break promises?" He asked, his voice getting louder. I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Because it's me. Because bad things always happen to me. I run, Shane. As soon as things go badly, I run. Sometimes it's more metaphorical than literal. Either way, I run away from my problems. You met me because I ram. I just don't want you to promise me things when I know that I'll end up hurting you."

"Well, stop running. I'm here, waiting for you to stop bring scared. Why can't you see that?" This was so typical of me. As soon as things seem to be going right for me they turn sour. Most of the time it was my fault; this being no exception.

"I do see it, but I'm never going to stop being scared." I slowly started to get out the bed. I had to get out of there. I couldn't let another guy break me again. Especially not a guy I'd known all of two weeks.

"What are you doing?" He asked when he saw me looking for my clothes. I put on the items of clothing as I found them.

"I'm doing what I do best Shane; I'm running at the first sign of trouble."

"Mitchie," he sighed. "Can you not just face the music for once? Do you really not believe in us enough to stay?" He walked towards me and I just backed away.

"Us? Shane there is no 'us'." I turned around to open the door. As I made my way to the corridor Shane grabbed my upper arm.

"Mitchie, please. Don't do this, please." I couldn't look at him; I knew he would have one of those pleading, puppy dog looks.

"No, you want promises and I just can't give you that. Please don't make this harder than it already is. Just let me leave."

"It doesn't have to be hard because you don't have to leave."

"Just let me go Shane. I mean nothing to you. I'm just a silly burlesque singer. You don't need me. I would just hold you back, so please let me go."

"I'm falling for you Mitchie. You can't deny that you feel something for me. Tell me that last night meant nothing to you. Tell me that and I'll let you go."

"I can't do that."

"Then stay. Face your fears. Tell my why you're so scared." I laughed bitterly. This was hurting me as much as it seemed to be hurting him, but I figured that running would be less painful than staying and watching whatever we had fall apart.

"Jesus, it's not as easy as that. Shane, I mean nothing to you. I'm just a slut. I got my clutches into you and now I'm leaving. Just like every other hooker out there. Forget about me."

"I can't do that."

"You have to. Would it be easier if I made up some bullshit story that I was only with you so I could sell my story to the papers. Because I'll do that if it means you'll let me leave. It's not true, but I'll do it."

"Are you that desperate to go?" He said, as if I was destroying his dreams.

"Yes." He didn't say another word. He let go of my arm and returned to his bed. His head fell into his hands and he began to shake. Was he crying? My suspicions were confirmed when I heard him gasp, which was a borderline sob. A guy was crying over me. No guy had ever cried over me. He actually cared about me. That made it that much harder for me to walk out of there. But I did; I had to. If he invested to much in me, he would get hurt more than how he was feeling now because I would  
eventually run away. That was what I did. So I walked out now to stop there being worse pain than later on.

**Shane POV  
**  
She left. I put my heart on the line for her and she fucking left. I knew I shouldn't have put myself out there like that. Every time I give my heart to a girl, she breaks it. Okay, so it's only happened once before, when I was nineteen. But that girl was my first love. I didn't love her like I loved Mitchie though. With Tess I had been looking for love, and she was my girlfriend at the time. I thought I loved her; you're supposed to love your girlfriend. But I realise now that I didn't really love her. I love Mitchie. And what I felt towards Tess was nothing like what I felt with Mitchie. I would give Mitchie the world if I could.

It hurt, my God it hurt. For her to just dismiss my feelings like that. I just couldn't get my head around it. I knew she had a past which would prevent her from getting too deep. But I thought she would understand. I didn't think she was capable of hurting me the way she had. I thought she returned my feelings; I really did. She had that glimmer in her eyes when she looked at me. Why would she be like that if she didn't love me? Why couldn't she just let go of the past and just love me? It's been four damn years; she should have gotten over it by now.

There was a gaping hole in my chest. I couldn't watch her leave; I just couldn't. She left me in a mess. She had me fucking crying. I never cry. The last time I cried was before I was a teenager. But yet, this girl I'd known all of two seconds had tears pouring down my face.

Maybe that's why I did it. Maybe that's why I decided to visit the mini bar in my room. Maybe that's why I held a bottle of vodka to my lips for the first time since I had met that beautiful girl. I wanted to be a better person because of her. I was drinking half in spite of her and half to try to stop the pain she had caused.

It never stopped. It numbed but didn't stop. She was always there in the back of my mind. She was always there saying things she hadn't said but felt like she implied. I drank more and more to try to shut her up; to stop her from killing me. But it never stopped; not even when I passed out. It only got louder. It got to the point where her voice was shouting in my head.

**Mitchie POV**

It was killing me. The guilt. I couldn't take it. I had hurt him. I was never the type of girl to hurt someone. And just knowing that I had hurt the guy I was in love, let alone witnessing it, killed me.

I didn't want to be the girl that would lure a guy into falling in love with her and then breaking his heart. But I had done just that. I knew that when Shane had told me he was falling for me that he was holding back. I knew that it was deeper than what he said.

As I walked back to my apartment I kept stopping on the side-walk, contemplating whether I should return and face it like an adult. I was twenty fucking one. I was old enough to deal with this kind of stuff. I wasn't that naive girl who almost killed herself before running to Vegas. I was the sane age as my mother - shudder - was when she got married. I should be dealing with this stuff instead of running away from it at this age.

I didn't want to be a coward any longer.

It took me till the next day to sum up the courage to do anything about it though. I shoved on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and left to go to his hotel room. It wasn't till I was halfway there that I realised I was wearing a Connect 3 concert t-shirt.

I had seen them perform in Vegas back when I was eighteen and had s large income from the prostitution. Nicole, Laura and I went to the concert with great expectations. And Shane, Nate and Jason didn't disappoint. I wasn't going to tell Shane this though. I had forgotten this piece of information till that moment.

I knocked on the door that I had exited through the day before. It was the afternoon, so I knew Shane would be awake.

"Fuck off." I heard him say inside. This was not good. He seemed to be in a foul mood.

"Shane, its Mitchie." I called. Maybe he would let me in; even though it was my fault he was in that mood.

"Even more reason for you to fuck off."

"Come on Shane, let me explain."

"Oh you explained enough yesterday. You don't give a shit about me. So why should I let you in to break my heart even more?" His question left me in the same state as him: broken hearted.

"Because I need to talk to you."

"Just leave Mitchie."

"Please Shane, you're being unreasonable."

"_I'm_ being unreasonable. _I'm _being unreasonable? I'm not the one who ran away because I was scared. I'm not the one who has sex with someone and then left. So, don't you fucking call me unreasonable after what you did yesterday." His voice was getting closer, meaning if I pushed a little more he would open the door. He was right. Every word he said was right. And I hated myself for it. Listening to what he was saying made me realise what a heartless bitch I was.

"I-I'm sorry. Please just let me explain."

"What can you explain?" He asked as his door flew open. He stood there, looking rather worse for wear, with his hair all over the place and only in a t-shirt and boxers. His eyes were bloodshot and it was obvious he hadn't slept. I'd done that to him. "Explain to me why you hurt me like I've never been hurt before. Explain to me why you thought it'd be better to leave me here to my own devices when I've told you how alone I feel." I didn't know what to say. I didn't realise I'd hurt him that bad. He noticed my blank expression. "Yeah, I didn't think so. Why don't you just leave?" And with that, he turned and returned to his dark room. He left the door open, meaning I could go in and grovel. I just prayed that he would forgive me. He wouldn't leave his door open unless he wanted me to try harder.

I slowly entered the room, stumbling as I went. Suddenly, the smell of alcohol hit my lungs. I didn't know how to deal with the information that he had been drinking. He said he was a bad drunk. My head was screaming at me, 'leave now!'. But I couldn't leave. I was there to fix things because I had left in the first place. I couldn't leave now. I had to know what I was getting myself into if things were fixed. What if this hadn't happened and we got married or something and he had a bad day? I needed to know what he was like so I could deal with it. I had to show him that I could stick around no matter what.

"Why haven't you left yet?" He asked hoarsely. He was sitting on his bed with two spirit bottles on his left. He had his knees pulled into his chest. Overall, he looked completely broken. I ignored his question, launching into my own.

"You've been drinking; why?"

"Why the fuck do you think?" He slurred. Yet another person I had driven to alcohol.

"Shane, I'm sorry I wish you were sober to hear this, but I can't wait. I'm scared." He snorted. "I've never felt like this about anyone. The only time I've felt remotely close to this was back in high school. I had my heart broken and I'm scared to trust anyone like that again."

"I don't want to hear your damn sob stories Mitchie."

"I'm trying to make you understand Shane. I'm trying to get you to see why I'm so closed up."

"I already fucking know. You don't care about me. I was just there for a quick fuck."

"Don't you dare say that to me." he got up and stood right in front of me. His eyes flashed with anger.

"I can say all I want to say to you, because you fucking hurt me. So why shouldn't I hurt you?"

"You have every right to. But I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah right. You're just a stupid slut who doesn't care for anyone." My eyes began to cloud over with tears. I may have said it about myself, but when he said it, it hurt. Ridiculously. I didn't want to do it but I felt I had to. My hand whipped across his face. It wasn't my best idea to date. It only got him angrier. He definitely was a violent drunk.

His hand was quick. I didn't even realise what had happened until I was falling to the floor with s bright read mark across my cheek.

**AN: I'm BACK. AND DUN DUN DUN. Now don't hate Shane. Please. This was emotionally exhausting. So yeah, I was plagiarised again. Er and I would love to know what you thought of this because it's the one I've just been planning for ages. Overall count of how many reviews I got for last chapter... 38. I LOVE YOU GUYS. So, I hope you all read Taste, I'm pretty proud of it now that I know you guys think it's good. I like long reviews. Some make me cry ********. R&R**


	15. Chapter 13

**"You can take your love away, but don't you ever leave me alone." August 28****th**** 3:30 a.m.– Automatic Loveletter**

**Chapter 13**

One week. One week I took him to find me. It may seem like a long time to you, but to me it was pretty short; considering I had tried to make it impossible to find me. I told everyone to tell him nothing. I secretly wanted him to find me. If he found me it meant he cared enough to put a lot of effort into making things right.

I felt like it was better for the both of us if he didn't find me, no matter how much I wanted him to. He wouldn't get annoyed at me again, thus turning to alcohol and getting violent. And I wouldn't hurt him again. We were both at fault. It would take a lot to fix.

But find me he did.

He showed up at Nicole's door with a sheepish expression and my favourite flowers. I hadn't told him my favourite flowers, so he must have known me well enough to guess correctly.

Nicole answered the door and told him to 'fuck off back to where he came from'. I then walked up behind her to ask her what the commotion was. I didn't even utter a word to her before I realised who was at the door. I was a mess of conflicted emotions. I was happy to see him, my God had I missed seeing his face virtually every day; I was scared because the last time I had seen him, he hit me; I was confused as to why he was here, I thought he hated me; I was angry that someone had given me up. Nicole told him to leave again and I shook my head at her. 'Are you sure?" She questioned as she understood my silent signal. I nodded and she reluctantly returned into her apartment. Shane looked at me and I simply turned around and walked to Nic's living room, re-taking my place on the couch. My knees clutched to my chest, facing the window. I looked out at the famous Vegas lights, wishing my life was as fabulous as those radiating flashes. Shane was suddenly in front of me, blocking my view. He was the mirror image of me, staring at me intently.

And that was how we were to be found an hour later. Our body positions had hardly changed and no words had been uttered.

"Right," Nicole said, entering the room. She was in the clothes she usually wore to go clubbing. "I'm going out with Laura. I'll have my phone on me the whole time. So, if anything happens, don't hesitate to call me." She said to me. "And at least move for God's sake. You two are like watching paint dry." She scowled at Shane before she left.

Another silent ten minutes.

"How are you?" Shane asked quietly, scared of what I would say.

"I've been better." More quiet.

"How's your cheek?"

"Ask my bruise."

"I'm so sorry."

"Whatever." I said devoid of emotion. Why should I give him the satisfaction of knowing how bad he hurt me?

"Why aren't you yelling at me?" He said, like a tortured child.

"What's the point in that?"

"Because you should be so fucking angry with me that you can't stand the sight of me."

"Oh, I'm angry all right, but what's the use in yelling?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fucking cut it. I was trying to fix things because I knew they could be, but I don't think you can fix this Shane."

"I know, I'm an idiot."

"Idiot doesn't even cover the half of it."

"I know. I actually hate myself."

"I don't hate you."

"How cant you?"

"Because I don't blame you. Seriously, I'm surprised that you haven't hit me before. I'm a bitch who turns everyone to alcohol. So, I don't blame you. And I don't blame my dad who lashed out at me whenever he was drunk. I'm used to being hit."

"But you shouldn't be. I don't even know why you aren't shoving me out the door because I don't deserve to be in your presence."

"You want me to throw you out?"

"No, I don't. I want you to let me stay so that I can fight for my life to save and relationship we could have."

"I think we're doomed Shane."

"We can't be. You deserve so much more than me, but I'm selfish enough to want to keep you to myself, because I want you mine so badly. You're just perfect. You never judged me, like every other bitch on this planet. You talk to me as just Shane, and not "Shane Gray: Global Phenomenon". You're beautiful. You have the most amazing personality. Your voice is incredible. And after knowing you only three weeks, I can't see myself without you. I haven't told you this, but the night I met you was supposed to be my last night in Vegas. I had to get to know you. And I think I have, and I'm glad I did. Simply because if I hadn't I wouldn't be in love with you." I was speechless. He loved me. Yeah, I had heard him say it before, but this time was meant for me to hear.

"But I just don't know what to do." He started up again. "I feel as if every time you let me get close to you, you push me away again. It's like you're playing tug-a-war with me and every time I'm close to winning it goes back to level ground again. I am this close," he made a gesture with his thumb and index finger to show a very small distance. "This close from giving up. I already broke down. I don't see the point in me putting every emotion on the line for you to just laugh in my face. I really can't take it anymore." He put his head in his hands. I thought he was crying again but all he did was sigh before scraping his hands down his face, pulling at his skin.

"I-I need to know that all my effort wasn't in vain Mitchie. I need to know how you feel about me, because I don't see the point in me even trying anymore if you still don't feel anything. Just talk to me. You don't have to tell me right out; tell me what's on your mind beautiful." It was amazing how the atmosphere was constantly changing. It went from anger to shame to affection to desperation and then back to affection.

I was looking at his as he spoke every word, but I couldn't look at him when I was confessing. I looked at Nic's coffee table instead.

"I quit my job." I whispered. He edged closer to me, knowing I was giving in.

"Which one?"

"V's of course. If I quit the diner, I would be murdered three times over... at least."

"Why did you quit?" I had called Lewis before I had decided to fix things with Shane.

"Don't make me say it."

"Well, how am I supposed to know what you're thinking if you won't tell me. I can't guess."

"I quit my job-" I paused. I hadn't told anyone my complete reasoning. And not only that, I was telling my reasoning to the reasoning, if that makes sense. "I quit my job because I wanted to fix things. I know you didn't like me working there and not only that, if we had managed to fix things, I wouldn't have been able to continue working there. I would feel like I was cheating on you. I-I've been meaning to quit, but you just gave me the motivation."

"So, you quit your high paying job for me even though you knew there was a chance of things not fixing themselves?"

"Yeah, it was my way of showing that I might be scared but I don't want to be a coward. I'm ready to stop running. I'm willing to put my heart on the line for you and to trust you with it. I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have run because it hurt you. I didn't want to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. You have to believe me when I say that."

"I believe you." He said quietly. It was then that I finally looked up at him. I couldn't read his expression at all. I'm normally good at reading people, but I just couldn't grasp Shane's expression at all at that moment.

"I'm sorry. I should have stayed. It's not that I don't want to be with you. I've just been hurt by too many people in my life; people I loved. I'm just scared to love again."

"I would never hurt you intentionally Mitchie. You mean too much to me. I meant what I said; I love you."

"I know, and," I looked at my hands. I was about to trust someone with something I hadn't trusted anyone with since I ran away. I didn't know if I could do it. But I had to show him that I was read to be his if he'd let me. "And I-I love you too."

"You do?" His voice was filled with excitement and enthusiasm, so much so it cracked at the end.

"Yeah. And I'm trusting you to not take advantage of that."

"I know." He cautiously started to move to my side of the couch.

"I'm not scared of you. If you want to come over here, just do it." He smoothly sat down beside me and grasped my hand. He softly rubbed circles into my knuckles.

"I need you in my life Mitchie."

"Ditto, but I'm not the type of girl who's going to give up her life for you. I'm not going to move to LA or go on tour with you. I'm not leaving just because I love you."

"And I don't expect you to. I would never ask you to do that. If anything, I would move here."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You're meant to be in LA. That's where your band is. You moving here would just fuck it all up."

"I'm not really bothered about the band anymore. I love the guys and all, but it's been part of my life for so long that I'm ready to move on and do something else."

"Seriously Shane, think before you do that."

"I've been thinking about it for a long while now. Before, I didn't have a reason for it. But now I do. The guys are feeling it too."

"Don't give up your career for silly old me."

"I'm willing to give my life up for you." He ran his hand through my hair before brushing it behind my ear. He lifted up my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes. "I'd die for you."

"No you wouldn't."

"I would. I want you and only you." I don't know why I did it, maybe it was just what he said to me, but at that moment I lunged at him. I pressed my lips against his and wrapped my arms around his neck. He exerted force back against my mouth. He wanted control and I would give him that. He softly pushed me back onto the couch.

"Mitchie?" He said, pulling away slightly. He looked into my eyes with a hopeful look.

"Yeah?"

"Can I make love to you?" No one had ever asked me that, let alone done it.

"You don't even have to ask."

Just like that, everything seemed to be good again. I don't know I was lucky enough for it to do that. It hardly ever happened, but maybe fate was on our side. Maybe I was finally getting something I wanted. And it wasn't that I wanted Shane just to fill my carnal needs, I wanted him to just be there. I wanted him to be by my side supporting me, being there for me until the end. I know, it was big expectations but I needed him. It was as simple as that: I needed him. I hadn't realised this until I was lying beside him on the sofa-bed I had been sleeping on whilst staying with Nicole. Just the way he simply rubbed circles into my shoulder gave me such comfort.

We were watching one of her _Two And A Half Men_ box sets when Nicole came home. She was shocked. I understood why, considering there were many things she wouldn't have expected to come home to. Firstly, I was still awake, she knew I was normally asleep before one, and it was now half-two. Secondly, Shane was still there, she probably thought that I would have thrown him out shortly after she left. Thirdly, I was smiling like an idiot, and all I had been doing the apast week was crying on her shoulder. And finally, Shane and I were naked and the only thing covering us was the duvet.

"Er, hi." She said when she collected her jaw from the floor.

"Hey," I smiled at her, my expression not changing really.

"This is quite a change. I was gone three and a half hours, you two sure work fast."

Shane shrugged, his arm wrapped around me. "What can I say? I'm irresistible." I smacked him on the shoulder. "Don't deny it. You know it's true."

"Shut up." I said, looking down blushing.

"Aw, don't look down. Let me see that lovely blush of yours."

"Oh-kay, I'm going to bed. I'm not in the mood for a love fest." Nicole said, reminding us of her presence.

"Dylan still giving you the cold shoulder then?" I teased. Dylan was he on/off boyfriend. They were always fighting, but always got back together.

"No Mitchie, I saw him tonight. But I'll tell you all about that tomorrow, right after you tell me how you got into this situation. Now, I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Night Nic," I called as she left the room. "Love you."

"Yeah, yeah, love you too." She called back. "And if you want to get freaky again, please be quiet."

"I'm sorry, but Mitchie's a screamer." Shane shouted, causing me to glare at him. "Well, you are."

"You don't have to tell people that."

"I did not want to know that." Nicole shouted over us.

"I'm just warning you."

"Either be quiet, or get out."

"Guess I'm going to have to clamp a hand over your mouth, because I don't want to go somewhere else." He teased.

"How about we just sleep? God knows I've gone through a lot of emotions today."

"Okay." He turned the TV off and pulled me down into his arms. I snuggled my head under his chin. My hand fell above his heart. The silent thud soothed me, and soon I was struggling to keep my eyes open.

"Mitchie?" Shane said in a sleep voice.

"Yeah?" I said in my version of that voice.

"Be mine."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"No." He felt me raise my left eyebrow against his throat. "Just boyfriend and girlfriend doesn't describe what we have."

"Of course I'm yours."

"And I'm yours. You own all of me."

"You have me, heart and soul." Just as I was almost asleep, Shane decided that he had something else he wanted to talk about.

"Mitchie?"

"Yes Shane?"

"I'm going on tour in two days." That certainly woke me up.

"What?"

"I know; that's what I thought. That was Nate's real reason for visiting me."

"Well that sucks. Just as I get you properly, you're whisked away from me."

"My thoughts exactly." He sighed slowly.

"What does this mean for us?" I asked as it settled in that I had two days left to spend with him. Better make the most of it.

"Well, I'm going to be waiting for you. I'll only think of you and dream of you. I'm going to try and make this work. And I want you to wait for me. But if you find someone you'd rather be with, then I won't hate you or resent you if you follow your heart." He said sincerely.

"As if there would be anyone I would want to be with instead of you. I love you. I've never felt this way before. There's no way I'm giving this up."

"Will you wear my ring then?"

"Your what?" My eyes bulged out of their sockets. Was he asking me to marry him? I barely knew him, no way was I marrying him yet. Maybe in the future, but not now.

"My ring. It was originally a purity ring, but my beliefs changed. So it's now the ring I wear, saving it for the woman I love. So will you wear it, just to remind me that I have someone to go home to?"

"Of course I will." I could see him smiling in the pitch dark. He grabbed my left hand and slipped the ring of metal on my ring finger. It was warm against my finger from Shane's body heat. It was slightly too big, but I was still going to wear it exactly the same place he put it. He pulled my hand up and placed kisses on and around the ring.

I had completely forgotten that Connect 3 used to be the poster boys for purity. But a few years back they had announced that the rings had changed meaning to them. Shane said his was just waiting on his hand until he met the woman he would marry. He had already lost his virginity by then and said that, though he didn't love his partner in the act, he didn't regret it. It changed his views on life. The ring had caused a lot of controversy, and now it was on my finger. Where it would stay until I married Shane, because I just knew he would be my husband one day. I could just see it. Mitchie Gray. I liked the sound of that

Just as I was almost asleep again, this time with a huge smile on my face, Shane decided, once again, that he had something to say.

"Mitchie?" He whispered urgently.

"What now Shane?"

"I'm sorry; I'll let you go to sleep."

"Just tell me, for God's sake."

"I love you." He whispered. I leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, Shane." I said before I finally fell asleep, dreaming dreams of my future with Shane.


	16. Epilogue

"**I say shotgun, you say wedding, shotgun wedding, shotgun wedding." Time To Dance – Panic At The Disco**

**Epilogue**

It was three months. Three months since the fateful night I met Shane Gray. And he hadn't even talked to me at all. No texts, no calls; it was as if he had forgotten me. Considering it was nine at night and he normally texted me all the time. Not only that, but I knew he didn't have a show that night. So, where the fuck was he? I was seriously thinking of calling him myself, but I couldn't as I was at work and Gus was okay with us answering calls, but not calling ourselves.

I heard Nicole call me into the bar area as I had been sulking in the kitchen. I slouched my way over, my sadness showing in my every little move.

"Mitchie, stop pouting and get over here." She said when I walked through the door.

"What do you want?" I asked when I reached her and Laura, well, more grumbled than said.

"Cheer up; we have a customer for you to serve." Laura said, shooting a look at Nicole, and then giggling.

"Why can't one of you do it?" Some thing was very fishy about this.

"Because he wants you," Nicole stated with a giggle. What was with all the giggling?

"How do you know this?"

"He said, and I quote 'I want Mitchie!'" Laura explained

"He simply wouldn't let me take his order. Table twelve." Nicole said, giving me a push. I slowly walked away. This reminded me of something, but I couldn't remember what.

As I approached the table, I saw a head of hair that looked familiar. And then it hit me. Nicole and Laura used to push me into serving Shane when he came in when we first met. Shane always used to sit at table twelve. And that wonderful looking hair was just the same as his.

I swear I felt my heart stop. Shane was here. Shane was actually here. Sitting at the exact same table he sat the night we met. Exactly three months ago. Holy shit. This was one of the reasons I loved him: his spontaneity.

I had to stop myself from screaming and attacking him. Jesus, seeing just the back of his head in person made me realise how much I had missed him. When he wasn't with me, but was trying to communicate with me whenever he could, I couldn't feel it. I didn't Google him or YouTube footage from his present tour so that I could prevent myself from missing him too much. But just seeing him again showed how much I had been suppressing. I actually felt properly happy. My heart felt whole. I could feel a smile spreading across my lips.

Shane didn't forget about me. He was here.

I pulled myself together; acting like there was nothing unordinary going on. I slowly walked up to the table, but it was more of a creeping up slow than a depressed slow.

"What can I get you?" I asked in an even tone.

"I'll have an Americano please." He said in that voice; the voice I hadn't heard in just over two months. I could feel my smile growing. I could see his cheeks twitching too.

"Will that be all?"

"No, but I can't say it out loud." He said, still not looking up at me.

"Okay, have my pad." I put my pad and pen on the table. He grabbed my and as I placed them down. He ran his thumb across the ring which I was still wearing on my finger. He let out what I would call a content sigh. He let go of my hand and picked up my pad. He hid what he was writing me. I watched as he slid it back. He hadn't spoken a word to me as more than a waitress. I picked up the pad and looked what he had written. For the second time that night, my heart seemed to stop. I was speechless.

_I love you. Marry me?_

"I-I-I..." I trailed off. He looked at me then with a hopeful smile on his face. "I don't know what to say." I kind of collapsed into the seat opposite him. I started to twist his ring around my finger: my new nervous habit.

"Yes would be nice." He said anxiously.

"I-I-I... don't know Shane. This is a big question. I just, I want to say yes. I really do, but there are so many reasons to say no. It's not that I don't love you, because I do, and it's not that I don't want to marry you, I do at some point. But is it the smartest thing to do right now?"

"We can sort all that stuff out later. I can tell that youre thinking on the logical side of things. Answer me three questions, Mitchie. Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to marry me?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ready to marry me right now?"

"I think so."

"Then fuck logical thought. We can deal with the consequences later. Marry me, Mitchie, marry me. I haven't been thinking about it long. I knew from the beginning that I would make you my wife, but when I was coming here, all I could think was that I didn't want to refer to you as anything but my wife. I want a wife to come home to. I know we're young, but love comes whenever. I want to jump on this. Say yes, please." I bit my lip and took into account all that he was saying. Everything he said was right. I was only coming up with reasons not to get married because my old fears were rearing their ugly heads. I wasn't going to let them win though.

"Okay." I said quietly.

"What?" Shane asked, not quite believing what I said.

"Yeah Shane, I'll marry you." His whole face lit up. He was the picture of happiness.

"Okay, I've wanted to do this all night. I can't hold back anymore." He glided around the booth and pulled me into one of the most mind-numbing kisses I've ever had.

I was getting married.

"Let's do it tonight." He whispered against my lips.

"Okay." Now that I was going to marry him, I had just decided to go with whatever felt right to me.

"When does you shift finish?"

"An hour; same with Laura and Nicole. I want them there."

"If Nate and Jase weren't in LA right now, they would be here. Okay, you finish your shift and I'll get the rings. I'll come get you in two hours. That gives me enough time to sort everything out and you to get ready. Is that alright?"

"Perfectly fine with me."

"Better get started then." We both stood up and walked to the door. He kissed me one last time. "That's two hours, don't be late, Future Mrs. Gray."

"I won't be late, if anything, I'll be early."

"Bye." He pressed a kiss to my forehead before leaving. I returned to the bar counter. I felt like I was flying. I was getting married, and very soon at that. I was going to be Mrs. Shane Gray. There would be no more tabloid speculation about who Shane was with.

"Okay, is it me, or is she glowing, Nic?" Laura commented when I returned.

"Oh, she's definitely glowing. Where's he gone?"

"He's running some errands." I said with a smirk. "So, you two need to come to mine after work."

"Why?" They both asked.

"Because you need to help me get ready and find something to wear."

"And why's that?" Nicole questioned.

"Got a date?" Laura chimed in.

"Something like that. Also you need to come with Shane and me." They both shot me a confused look. "We need witnesses." Even more bewildered looks. "And I need bridesmaids." Queue the dropping of the penny. And the screaming. This was going to be a long night But fuck, it was going to be worth it.

"You may now kiss the bride." The Elvis impersonator announced. Shane grabbed me around the waist and planted his lips on mine for our first marital kiss. I heard the squeals behind me. I turned around and smiled at my two best friends. I think they were more excited than me. But when it finally set in that I was married I was going to be an exploding ball of happiness.

It wasn't the classiest of places to get married. Yeah, I always dreamed of getting married at a 24-hour chapel since I was a little girl. I'm kidding, if you didn't pick up on my sarcasm. But, too be honest, I didn't care. I didn't need a big service with all the over-the-top crap. All I needed was the man I loved and my two best friends. I was Mitchie Gray by law now. The marriage contract had been signed. I was a Mrs. Me and Shane were definitely official. I didn't have to worry about people getting between us anymore, nothing could break us now. I wouldn't let it. I trusted Shane with my heart. I knew from talking to him for many hours on the phone and him thinking that we could do that whole marriage thing that he wouldn't intentionally break my trust.

He proposed to me properly outside the chapel with the most amazing ring. It was nothing ridiculously decorative or anything. It had a large diamond in the middle with a small diamond on either side. It was white gold. Shane knew that I hated gold jewellery, which is why our wedding rings were also white gold. I loved how the diamonds caught the Vegas lights.

"Let's go home." Shane whispered into my ear.

"Home?" This was one of the issues I had about us getting married: where would we live?

"Technically it's your apartment, but I fully intend on moving in with you."

"But what about the band?"

"We can make it work. Look at the Lostprophets, half of them live in LA and half of live in London they make it work. I'm not going to have you pick up and leave the place you're accustomed to. I'm Shane Gray; I can do what I want, within reason."

"Don't get cocky." I playfully clapped his shoulder.

"Sorry."

"Okay, let's go home." He grinned. "Are you two alright for getting home?" I asked, directing my attention to my friends.

"Yeah, have a great night Mitchie." Laura winked at me. I blushed.

"Stop blushing Mitchie. It makes you look like a virgin and we all know you haven't been one of those in a long time."

"Shut up Nic." I said after her comment. I ran towards them and engulfed the in a group hug. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, now go and fucking consummate that marriage of yours, silly girl." Laura said, pushing me towards Shane. "We both know you're itching to jump him, so get out of here." I didn't need telling twice. I waved at them before returning to my husband. God, I loved saying that. My husband. Shane, my husband. Shane Gray, husband of Mitchie Gray. It made me inwardly sigh.

"Come on my darling wife. We could be doing much better things." He winked at me.

As Shane signalled a taxi, I looked at his ring; the same one I wore on my ring finger. His old ring now rested on a chain around my neck. My fingers had no room for three rings. I looked down at the sparkling diamond. Oh, it certainly looked amazing in this city. I didn't ever want to know how much Shane spent on the beautiful piece of jewellery. It probably cost more than my apartment.

"Mitchie," Shane called, awakening me from my thoughts. He was stood next to a taxi. I raced past him and slid into the cab. He sat next to me, grabbed my hand and kissed me slowly.

"I've got to call the guys. They're never going to believe that I'm married." I grinned up at him before kissing him. Well, he was legally mine now. He pulled his phone out of the pocket of his jeans. He dialled Nate.

"Hey Nate, are you with Jase?... Put it on speakerphone then." He pulled the phone away and did what he told Nate to do. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I have some news for you both."

"Oh, what? Did you get me a birdhouse?" I heard Jason ask. I had never met Jason, just talked to him.

"Uh, no. I'm moving to Vegas." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"What? Since when? You don't have to move just to see your girlfriend." Nate said, sounding a little panicked.

"I don't have a girlfriend anymore."

"She broke up with you?"

"No." This had me sniggering.

"You broke up with her? I thought you loved her. Why are you moving to Vegas if youve broken up."

"Nate, Mitchie and I haven't broken up." Shane explained very slowly, as if Nate was stupid.

"Well, if she's not your girlfriend anymore, what is she?"

"Jeez Nate, he's trying to tell you that they're engaged. Even I caught onto that." Jason said, making Nate sound like even more stupid.

"Not quite Jase. We were engaged... for two hours."

"What the fuck Shane? You got married?" Nate exclaimed.

"Yeah, about fifteen minutes ago."

"And you didn't invite us? Nice to know where we stand." I couldn't tell if Nate actually meant that or was being sarcastic.

"I would have had you there, but you're in LA and we wanted to get hitched as soon as possible."

"So, I'm guessing you won't be at tomorrow night's awards show then?" Nate suddenly went into business mode.

"What do you take me for Nate? Do you really think I would be able to keep my hands off my gorgeous wife that long?"

"Do you want to postpone some of the dates?"

"If that's possible. There's something else I want to talk to you two about, but if Mitchie heard my plans she would kick up a fuss." What?

"Why, what are you doing?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. If you think I'll have issues with it, then it matters."

"Well I already spoke to you about it, and you weren't happy about it, but I want to do it."

"What is it? If it's something you feel strongly about, then I'll support you." Shane sighed.

"Alright, I want to stop being so involved with the band. I don't want to quit, but I don't want to so all the promotional shit anymore, and I don't want to tour so much."

"Okay," Nate took it in his stride. "Are you sure?"

"Extremely, I mean, we can keep releasing new stuff and all that, but the rock star life isn't what I want anymore."

"Alright, I kind of feel the same way. You both know I've been working on some solo stuff." Nate admitted.

"Yeah, and I've been wanting to settle down properly with Jenny for a while now." Jason spoke up.

"I think we're ready to slow down. We'll talk properly when we're together again." My husband said, beginning to tie up the conversation.

"Right, I just want to say congratulations you two. I never thought that Shane would be the frist of us to get married."

"Gee thanks Nate." Shane said sarcastically.

"In all seriousness, thank you Nate." I echoed Shane, but seriously.

"Yeah, I haven't met you yet Mitchie, but you're good for Shane. Nate and I owe you a lot."

"It's nothing guys. Nate, after you hang up, you better call Laura; your girlfriend misses you."

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay guys, we're almost home and I don't think youll want to hear whats going to happen next. So bye guys." My other half trailed off.

"Bye Shane."

"Love you man." Shane hung up the phone before turning to me.

"It's our wedding night Mrs. Gray."

"That it is." Shane kissed me softly then paid the cab driver. I went and said a quick greeting to Gus before we went upstairs.

Shane carried me into the house – bridal style, of course. As soon as he shut the front the door, I manoeuvred myself to be wrapped around his front. I kissed him forcibly. He turned us around and pushed me up against the door. My hands clutched his hair. Slowly, Shane walked us to my bedroom. Or was it our bedroom now? How was this going to work out? Would Shane move in here? Or would we get a new house? My lat was barely big enough for me, what if we decided to have kids and still lived here? Shane and I had a lot of talking to do.

He tripped over a box in my room it was all my clothes from my old jobs. Shane pulled away from me to see what he'd done. He noticed the clothes that he'd kicked over.

"You're going to have to model those for me some time."

"I'm never wearing them again."

"We'll just have to buy you some other stuff then."

"Perv." I said, smacking his shoulder lightly.

"That may be, but I'm allowed, Mrs. Gray."

"Say that again." I smiled.

"I love you, Mrs. Gray." He began to kiss every inch of my face except my lips.

"Then show me Shane."

"Oh I will, I'll have you screaming my name."

"Stop describing it and fucking do it already otherwise I'll have to fix my issues myself."

"Oh, there'll be none of that." He threw me onto the bed. "I'm the only one who can fix your issues. Although when I'm not here, I'm going to have to insist that you call me if you need to fix yourself." He crawled towards me. His eyes were almost black with lust.

"Phone sex? I didn't realise you were so kinky. Anything else you haven't told me?"

"I plan to make love to you all night."

"Better get started then."

I woke up alone in my bed the next morning. I panicked, thinking it was all a dream. But then I heard something being fried in my (our) kitchen and smelt bacon. A smile spread across my lips. It wasn't a dream; I was married to Shane. And fuck, my body hurt. I crawled out of the bed and went to the medicine cabinet in my bathroom. I pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen and slammed back two pills. I returned to the bedroom and pulled on the shirt I had thrown off Shane the night before. Shane was whistling as he placed the food he had been cooking onto a plate on a tray. He turned and saw me.

"Aw, Mitchie, you ruined my surprise. I was going to bring breakfast in bed." He said as he smiled at me. He walked over and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Morning."

"Morning," he said before kissing me on the lips. I grinned at him when he pulled away.

"I love you." I said before I returned to my (our – God I really needed to learn to say that) bedroom. I snuggled under the covers and Shane brought through the tray, which held my breakfast and his. Although I don't know if it could be called breakfast as I didn't know that time and we only got to sleep at six or something. He got in next to me and placed the tray in front of us before wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"You look so gorgeous in my shirt and your hair all mussed up. And I've just realised that you've put on weight."

"I have?!" Shit, how did I do that? I hadn't changed my diet or anything and I didn't eat a lot. I went to the gym twice a week. So how had I put on weight?

"Yeah, but don't worry about it, you look better. And I swear your boobs are bigger."

"Shane," I said, hitting him on the shoulder." Suddenly a wave of nausea hit me after my quick movement. I clapped a hand to my mouth until the feeling passed away.

"Babe, what's up?" Shane asked worriedly when he saw my queasy look.

"Nothing, just had a random sick feeling, it's gone now though." I picked up my fork and scooped up some of the scrambled eggs my husband had made. "Shane, these are fucking amazing." I moaned.

"I aim to please." He said with a smirk.

Shane's fingers ran through my hair as we watched the awards show that he had missed to go on our honeymoon. It wasn't really our honeymoon; that was going to happen when Shane got back from his tour. He was planning it, of course. This was just us having a break from our lives and spending all our time with each other. We hadn't left bed that day, except to get my laptop. Shane was not impressed when he saw that I had no TV. He declared that he would buy me one as half of his wedding present to me. God knows what the other half was. But that brought me to a problem: what could I get him? I asked him and like a gentle man he said that I was all he wanted. That's it Shane, make it more difficult.

Connect 3 were nominated for Best Band and that was up next, after a performance from Lady GaGa. Shane clutched my hand as the presenters went up to the podium. Even though he was slowly going to break away from music, it still meant a lot to him.

"And the winner is..." I hate when they have those pauses, like in reality shows it's like tell them already for fuck's sake. "Connect 3!" Shane broke into a smile before kissing me.

"Congrats baby, you deserve it."

"Have you even listened to our music?"

"Check my iTunes, and then look at the t-shirt folded up in my drawers – the only t-shirt folded up." I smirked.

"Aw, you're a fan, how cute."

"Shut up and watch your friends." Nate and Jason walked up to the podium with their versions of Shane's smile.

"Thank you so much for this award. Shane would be here as well, but he's on his honeymoon." Oh God, that's going to start a media circus. There was a hushed murmur of shock from the audience. "Yeah, he got married last night. It's thanks to his wife that we got this award, to be honest. It's thanks to her that Shane changed. He was acting up when they met, but straight after that he stopped. His attitude was putting a strain on the band and we were close to breaking up. So, thank you Mitchie; if it wasn't for you, I don't think we'd be accepting this award. Thank you to everyone who's been there for us throughout our time as a band. See you all on the rest of the tour. And for the dates that have been postponed, we're trying to sort it out." Nate walked off stage.

"Nate never lets me get a word in edgeways at these things, selfish dick. Anyways, I just want to say thank you to the fans. You guys are awesome. I love you all." Jason said before walking off. Shane was chuckling. He closed my laptop.

"I can't believe Jase called Nate a dick live on television. That's being broadcasted all over the world. My band mates are complete idiots." He was killing himself with laughter.

After a while he calmed down and slid into the bed properly, taking me with him. I tucked my head into his chest. I could stay like this forever. I felt like I could take on the world with Shane by my side.

"I love you Mitchie." Shane said into my hair.

"I love you too."

"I think we should go house hunting tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I like you place and all, Mitchie, but why should we live here when we can live somewhere with breathing space. I'm not saying a mansion or anything. Just somewhere with two floor and three rooms. A house."

"Why three rooms?" I could count, we needed one, and maybe a guest room, but why three?

"For when we decide to start a family." Start a family? He wanted kids, thank God. "You want kids, don't you?"

"Of course I do. Even if it means me getting fat."

"You won't be fat, you'll be pregnant. You'll look beautiful to m till the day I die. I look at you and think 'damn I hope the guy she's with realises how lucky he is' then I realise that it's me."

"I'm the lucky one. I don't deserve you, or your love."

"Yeah, you do. Actually, you deserve so much more, yet you settle for me. And you have no idea how glad I am that you do. I can't live without you."

"How do you know? When have you lived without me since we met?"

"I haven't, and I don't want to."

"So how many children do you want to have?" I asked putting the conversation back on track.

"Three or four, I guess. What about you?"

"Two or three. But I'm not going to say there's a limit. I'm just going to let nature run its course. If we have five, we have five. Although I'm drawing the line at eight." Shane laughed at my comment.

"How soon?"

"I don't mind, whenever. As I said, I'm just going to let nature run its course."

"I can't wait to have little Mitchies and Shanes running about."

I was going to have children with Shane Gray. Could it have really been only three months since I had been that single girl who hadn't had a relationship in four years? And yet, here I was: married. Who would have thought that one extra shift would bring me my soul mate? That's what Shane was: my soul mate. If they hadn't been short staffed that evening would I have met Shane? Maybe, but I didn't want to think about that. I had him now and that's all I needed.

**Finis**

**AN: So its over. I'm quite sad now. I'm supposed to be doing a history essay right now. Oh well. Thank you guys for staying with this story till the end. You guys rock. I never thought this would be as big as it is. I know the success is nothing like what Sandy got, but this is the greatest amount of attention I've ever gotten. So thank you guys for sticking by Smitchie to the end. Was it too fluffy? So in other news: JB WERE AWESOME, I'VE SEEN LAURA, and mum has swine flu. I'm going to do a sequel to this called Mother, Mother. Some people know what's happening in it. Its only 1 chapter though. If you want to read my stuff that I'm working on now, check me out on JBFFA. And I'm trying to work on WLWS. I'm still going to write on this amazing site. No doubt I will be inspired at some point soon. There is so many people I want to dedicate this to: Laura, Nicole, Libby, Aleeshya, Sandy, Sab, Mandy, Bree, RJ, the lovely JB men. And also thank you to The Maine who wrote the amazing song called Into Your Arms which kept me writing this. You've been with me through my funny moods, so thank you. I love you guys. R&R. The End.**


	17. Mother Mother Info

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

GUESS WHAT I FINALLY WROTE?!

I'm just gonna post it. It's called Mother Mother. If you don't know what I'm talking about, it's the sequel to TVI.

So it's pretty different, as it doesn't focus on Mitchie and Shane. I hope you like it.


	18. Personal AN

Hi there,

So, recently people in my school found Taste, so I had to take it down and change my name and my bio. I'm not putting Taste up ever again, if you want to read it, PM me. I'm not at school due to Easter holidays right now, but once I go back, if it's all calmed down I may put my name back to normal, but for the time being, it's staying as contagiouschemi. I also took down One Night Of Passion Can Lead To Many Things.

Thank you for reading.


	19. Water Info

Howdy there, So I know I said I wasn't going to write anymore for this Smitchie. Well, I lied and I just posted a new one shot called Water, so check it out =]


End file.
